


Unexpected

by Arctickat



Series: Lyanna|Arya AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Arya Stark-centric, BAMF Arya Stark, F/M, House Baratheon, House Stark, Time Travel, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctickat/pseuds/Arctickat
Summary: Crack-fic. Bran send Arya and himself to the past: “Well, dear aunt, we need food and resources. I'd wed myself to Robert, old lord Arryn and Tywin fucking Lannister all at once if that means we could keep our family together and the North would not suffer the hunger ever again.”
Relationships: Arya Stark/Undisclosed, Cersei Lannister/Undisclosed, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Undisclosed, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon/Undisclosed
Series: Lyanna|Arya AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025686
Comments: 62
Kudos: 133





	1. Meera deserves better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack-fic I just need to get out of my head. It will be quick and full of errors and mistakes, sorry!

_"Once a horse is broken to the saddle, any man can mount him. Once a beast’s been joined to a man, any skinchanger can slip inside and ride him. Orell was withering inside his feathers, so I took the eagle for my own. But the joining works both ways, warg. Orell lives inside me now, whispering..."_ -Varamyr Sixskins, A Storm of Swords ch73.

 _The big stableboy no longer fought him as he had the first time, back in the lake tower during the storm. Like a dog who has had all the fight whipped out of him, Hodor would curl up and hide whenever Bran reached out for him. His hiding place was somewhere deep within him, a pit where not even Bran could touch him._  
\- Bran, A Dance with Dragons, ch34

**ARYA**

The Long Night was cold and hungry.

Even after Arya had defeated the Night King, hunger and cold were still there. If the cold was becoming less severe, she didn't feel any warmer. She was too hungry. Everyone was too hungry.  
Jon was troubled by his newly revealed parentage, walking on thin ice with the Dragon Queen, and Sansa was horribly overworking to find any food and resources to feed everyone. 

Arya huddled with Bran in Father's solar, as it was Jon and Rickon's turn to be out with wolves to help the hunters to find any food.

Meera just left them with some weirwood sap and seed mix, even that was very small portion but Arya accepted gratefully. 

"Do you love her, little brother?"

Arya didn't know why she asked that. It just came out, out of gratitude for the girl who supported and saved her brother perhaps, or sisterly hope that her crippled brother had some kind of happiness.

Bran was quiet for a long time. 

"I think... I did but then didn't really know... now, I cannot feel it, sister." he whispered back.

"But Bran, now the enemy is gone... you could try to love."

Bran was quiet for a long time again.

"Have you tried love since the victory, sister?"

It was Arya's turn to be silent.

After many breaths, Arya finally managed, "I didn't know love either, brother... I don't know if I could try it. I wish we were older when the war started. I wish I have known more, understood much more. And more than anything, I wish we had a few more years of our family being together, with father and mother here at Winterfell. Maester Luwin, Old Nan and everyone. Mayhaps you would have met Meera at one of the Harvest fest. Robb and Jon would have snuck some ale out for us to get drunk. Father could have told Jon about aunt Lyanna too. We would still need to fight the Others but we could have had a few more years... more family and food and maybe love, you know?"

Bran's eyes were tightly shut and his breathing was hard. His pale skin were tight and rough, cheeks hollow. Arya's stomach ached from more than hunger.

Bran finally opened his eyes.

"I don't think I could have avoided becoming Three-Eyed Raven. But yeah, wish I was older and wiser. With legs. With more feelings. I wish I could have known what it really meant."

They were quite together for a long time.

"Was the victory worth it, Bran? even though we survived the Long Night, it doesn't feel like we won... I'd do it all over again to save you, Jon, Sansa and Rickon but..." Arya wipe her face with sleeves. "Damn it's my stomach talking. I hate this hunger, this suffering. I hate to see Jon so lost and Rickon still angry. I hate to see Sansa so miserable. She was so beautiful you know..."

"You are beautiful too Arya. Just like aunt Lyanna." then Bran barked hollow laugh. "Even aunt Lysa was beautiful. Before everything went wrong. Before all the wars, greed and treachery."

"Could we turn back the time and tell aunt Lysa not to trust Baelish?" Arya japed, trying to make Bran laugh again and hide her tears.

"Yeah, we could tell aunt Lyanna not to follow Rhaegar too."

"Hey, then Jon won't be born! She needed to go with Rhaegar. But maybe not all the way to Dorne. They could have a quick tryst and she could still married Robert. No war, no dying, raise Jon as Robert's, ha ha! No one would have known!"

"Careful, then Father couldn't have married mother. Jon would be here but you and I wouldn't!"

Bran was grinning, oh how long it had been to see her little brother to grin like that?

"Yeah then we will just tell grandfather to wed father to mother. Wait, which one do we need to convince? is it Lord Rickard or Lord Hoster?" Arya started uncharacteristic giggling. "Or we just need to convince Aerys. Please kindly throw yourself into Blackwater in full amour, oh just don't forget to sire Daenerys before that, we need her dragons, thank you very much." she was having fresh tears from laughing now. Hilarious. Ridiculous. 

For a while, she was holding her stomach, collapsed on the floor laughing and crying like that. Until she had no energy left and realized Bran had been very quiet for a long time again.

"Bran?"

"...Have you ever warged into a person, sister?"

... What?!

Arya was so shocked by Bran's question, but yet,...

"I tried to warg into a wight once, you know, to see if wights could hear orders from the Night King. I think it kind of worked but I couldn't understand. It just felt so horrible and wrong, I never tried ever again. But no, not to a real living person, never. Wouldn't it have killed the person or me?"

"It could, but I don't think you'd die, you are the most strong warg I know next to me. You are capable of wearing different animals skin, and I know you've been into multiple beings at the same time."

That was true, when the battle against the Others were the most severe and intensive. She was doing anything and everything she could, used everything available to fight the enemy. She wore skin of Nymeria and other wolves, birds of prey, bears, mountain cats and even tried the ice spiders. A few times she wore skin of Viserion. 

"...I was just desperate, you know. Why do you ask, brother?"

Another long moment Bran was silent.

"I cannot turn back the time, but I can travel back in time, Arya." He turned his body and leaned into her, grabbing her arm.

"And I think I could take you with me, sister. You have the same blood as mine, and your talent is only second to mine. You are as blessed by the Old Gods, you are the Bringer of the Dawn."


	2. Harrenhal again and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrenhal. Re-start, save family and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be sure if this is the right way warging and time-travel works in ASOIAF universe, please don't ask. It's just a crack-fic by a bored fan who's tired of waiting for the canon books.

**ARYA**

Arya woke, found herself in a body which was not hers. For a second she could swear Bran was there with her, but he was out of the skin as soon as the owner of the body retreated within herself aback a little bit, too shocked and most of all, sensing she couldn't expel these immensely powerful presences such as Bran and Arya. Her head hurt so much she couldn't even scream.

In the mist of pain, Arya realized Bran went out from the same skin and he was inside an owl, sitting on a tree just outside of the room's window. 

Slowly, careful not to lose the fight of dominence in the skin she's wearing, she took a stock of her surroundings. She was lying in bed, in a room. At night hour. Inside a body so similar to hers yet not hers. She could feel this other person, feel herself and the other mind started melding - she was so shocked, nearly jumped out of the skin. She knew when she wear skin of other animals, she would get influenced by the animal's mind and instinct, it was true for all warging. It was necessary to act and survive as the animal most of all, and when she leave the skin, something of the animal's character or ability would be left within her, which in most cases, helped her to sharpen her senses and aided her in survival and in combat.

But.

This skin. This person.

She had so similar memories and mind as her own - it was such astonishing feeling to find such a mind - and the memories!  
Memories of Winterfell, love of her brothers, love of riding horse and sword fighting, and the North! By the Old Gods and the New!!

Arya realized just who this person was. Lyanna Stark. Aunt Lyanna, the beloved sister of father whose unexplained disappearance caused a war and death for thousands. A tragic heroine who was loved by a beautiful prince and a warrior king. 

Gods be good!

Bran did it. Traveled back in time and warged into the person, at the critical time. She instinctively knew this room was not in Winterfell. This place was not in the North. Still, a big castle. A huge castle. Arya reached out to the owl Bran was wearing and shared its eyes - Harrenhal!

Bloody, fucking, cursed Harrenhal.

Her heart - aunt Lyanna's heart was racing frantically from onslaught of memories of Harrenhal - not the venue of curiosity, new adventure and excitement that Lyanna had for the last a few days, but years-old memory of dark, torturous and bloody one of Arya's. 

Smell, scream, pain and another time of hunger - NO!

Arya quickly shut down her memories of this wretched keep. 

_Think of father, Jon and Robb, mother and Sansa, Winterfell..._ oh, which seems to startle Lyanna in turn. Lyanna in her was stunned to realize this new being inside her was Ned's little girl, who is a daughter of Ned and Catelyn Tully?! What happened to Brandon? 

\- _Oh, dear sweet aunt, you are in for a treat,_ Arya snarled.

Arya poured all the memories of her hearing stories and learning history of Robert's Rebellion, from maester Luwin and various adults of her youth, memories of singers singing songs of Rheager and Lyanna, Robert and Rheager, how father was married to mother and being the Lord of Winterfell... Uncle Ben visiting from the Wall, somber moments they shared in the crypt, Jon getting mistreated as a bastard...

Arya didn't know when she & Lyanna fell asleep again, too shocked and exhausted, with too much pain in their shared head and heart.

"Lya, Lya! wake up!" 

Ben was knocking on the door - _oh, that's how young uncle Benjen sounds like?_

A new day of tourney has started, and as the time goes by, Arya learned how to push herself forward in the shared mind and take control of the body, and how to retreat herself backwards and let Lyanna act as her true-self. It was exhausting. She was so happy to see _Father_ , - _my father my father the best father my father Ned Stark_ , enchanted to meet young uncle Benjen - _oh how sweet and loving uncle Ben was, Bran could have been just like this!_ -and Howland Reed - tru _stworthy and quiet father of Meera oh we Starks love the Reeds_ , cringed to be residing in that cursed keep again, and try to figure out when exactly this time was in the history and how she could make things better. Uncle Brandon was... a bit like old Theon, she cringed, but in likeable and familiar Stark way, she felt the rush of affection Lyanna had for her older brother, much like Arya's old feeling for Robb, which made her sad and pained.

_Observe, learn, and find out how to avoid the war- how to save him and family and make things better for the North...!_

While Arya was scheming in the back of the mind, she realized Lyanna was sneaking out to Godswood to meet someone... 

oh why hasn't she realized earlier the body she was wearing is aching from muscle pain, bruised black and blue in some parts? and the freshest memory of this body was... being discovered as the mystery knight by Prince Rhaegar but feeling grateful he promised to keep her secret! They had no time to talk last night so agreed to meet again discreetly this evening...!

_\- Well, well, well... aunt dearest, let me take over this talk now..._

Lyanna didn't put up a fight, as she learnt just what consequences of this meeting had been from Arya's memory last night.


	3. Say your piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna|Arya dissuade the prince, schemed over Robert and rashes out at Brandon. Will they listen?

**ARYA**

Arya was feeling triumphant. There, at the very same castle she suffered gore, torture and hunger - _ALWAYS fucking hunger_ \- very consequence of all the war and destruction followed the chain of events following the Rebellion, she confronted the bloody Targaryen silver prince.

\- Yes, I know all about the prophecy and what you are planning.

\- No, your interpretation of it is wrong. You and your family are not the only one with dreams and prophecies, you are not so special. Hasn't the Ghost of High Heart told you? ( _Ha! that stunned face of the pretty prince!_ ) Well when I met her, she was shit scared of me. She'd tell you the weirwoods whisper in my ears.

\- The one you think who is the prince that was promised, is wrong. The dragon must have three heads, that's kind of right, but neither you nor any of your children are one of the three. Oh? one of it is your sibling, that much I can tell you. In that future I followed you like a foolish girl I had been: I died at the birthbed, you were slain at the war which started in my name, and the child was raised by my brother as his bastard in the North in secret. Yes the child became one of the heroes of the Long Night, but not as a prince but as a Northman. Yes the three dragons your sibling hatched were helpful, but not primary. You know what? It is children of Ned who are the victors of the battle for the Dawn! the hero who defeated the King of enemy was not Targaryen at all. It was the youngest daughter of Ned. So just, stop whatever you are planning. It would only cause destruction and despair when we need to save food and man power.

\- Oh, Ser Arthur? Stop pretending you cannot hear me. I will tell you good ser, you, Gerold and Oswell all die at the Tower of Joy if you follow this folly of prince. Oh, don't look so startled I know of that wretched tower. You all die without honor as prison guards of this six-and-ten year old girl, where you force me to give birth in that piece of desert without maester nor midwife. Whose gallant idea was it, lure a young girl out of her family's protection and force her to give birth in desert? 

_THAT_ shut up both the prince and Ser Arthur. Ha!

\- You were all dead even Ashara killed herself shortly after. I know not how exactly, but I've met your nephew, who was a sweet boy with a good heart. He told me your family's tragedy. Why, come to think of it, it is a bit strange... my brother defeated you and brought my bones and your sword to Starfall, he said. Shouldn't be Daynes hating us Starks, then? Your nephew certainly didn't hate Ned nor Ned's children, which was actually too kind. Could have you or Ashara been alive in secret? Oh, I know not. Anyway, he was talented and loyal. And handsome. Oh, let me shut up now.

She had left the prince and the Sword of Morning then. She couldn't help herself to stop and add:

“If you feel so much you must help to fight the ancient enemy, would you send the dragonglass from Dragonstone to the Wall? That would be the most appreciated. As much as you can. We'd need mountains of it.”

So there, that was done.  
_Don't you dare to seduce any daughter of Stark, silver prince._

Arya retreated into back of Lyanna's mind and let her aunt have the control after that. 

***

The next day came. King Aerys didn't bring up the Knight of Laughing Tree, Brandon was moving up in joust list, and melee was progressing nicely too - where Robert unhorsed many others. 

Robert, who were young and fit in this time, was astonishingly looked like Gendry. Could she be persuaded to wed him? He was certainly pleasing to look upon, his exceptional strength and confidence were already so impressive even at this huge tourney where the finest knights of the Seven Kingdoms were all gathered.

\- He is not Gendry, not Gendry, not him...

 _\- He is loud, entitled piece of brute who has no self- discipline,_ Lyanna's voice whispered. 

\- yeah but he's also one of few lords who would not be threatened by a sword-wielding wife. He would let you keep swords and easily agree to support the North with food and men, isn't that what's the most important? And if the Targaryens fall, he'd be the one to take the throne.

\- _Would be worth it? the shame and trouble of having a dishonorable man as a husband?_ Lyanna questioned.

\- Well dear aunt, we need food and resources. I'd wed myself to Robert, old lord Arryn and Tywin fucking Lannister all at once if that means we could keep our family together and the North would not suffer the hunger ever again, Arya _snarled_ , and Lyanna cringed back into deeper corner of her mind. Arya felt no guilt. 

\- No, I know he is not Gendry. He may well become as disgusting as the old King had been. But I would know how to handle it, at least. His fighting skill could be useful, if we could keep him fit for five-and-ten years. I could manage the running of the keep efficiently and prevent him from wasting money and indulging excessively - hell I could always kill him if it comes to _that_. 

Arya flashed some of her kills in the mind and Lyanna was too shocked she nearly fainted - if that's possible to do inside one's mind. 

Feminine giggling sound alerted her to get hold of outside world.

She saw a beautiful young woman was being pulled into the Stark tent. _Ughhhh, Brandon!_

Lyanna marched towards the tent. 

Real Lyanna alone, could have marched into the tent and did something rash, but Arya had years of mummer's training and facelessman's self-control.

She just cleared her throat very loudly just outside of the tent flap and said, 

"Lady Ashara? is that you? your brother, Ser Arthur asked me to get you to Godswood urgently."

There were some panicked rustle inside, and hesitant female voice asked,

"My.. My brother you say? what is it about?"

"I do not know my lady. Something to do with the prince or princess it seems, but I know not."

"Oh! oh, I'll be going now, then."

After just a few moments, the most beautiful woman she ever seen came out from the tent, straightening her clothing. They exchanged awkward nodes and then she hurried away towards Godswood.

"Lya? is that you?"

She busted into the flap, throwing her arms into the air.

"Yes, yes! You stupid brother of mine! What do you think you are doing with the lady-in-waiting of the princess?"

Brandon gave her puzzled look. "What? What's the princess to do with our little fun times?"

Arya gave him the most chilling look she could muster with Lyanna's eyes with longer eyelashes than her own.

"Why do you think people tip-toes around the loyal family and anyone to do with them? the King himself may enjoys insulting the prince and the princess open and loud, but if anyone else comes anywhere close to slight them ever, he won't hesitate to use it as excuse to flex his power. Didn't you hear the rumors of wildfire? The king has the pyromancers brewing the stuff so much it could blow up King's Landing itself?"

Brandon was unconvinced.

"Ashara is so very far from the king. I don't even think he knows her..."

"Everyone knows of the most beautiful woman in the Red Keep. Especially if she is related to the best sword of the land, no less. Aerys may look twisted and sickly, but he is not old. He is certainly not too old to not to notice such a woman allied to the princess, by extension to the prince, Brandon."

She kept her strong glare till he showed tiny bit of acquiescence. 

"We should avoid any contact with anyone and anything to do with the royal family, big brother. It is dangerous time we have here - you saw how it went with the small insignificant mystery knight. The king is paranoid and doesn't hesitate to accuse anything and everything as treason. Please be cautious while we are here."

Brandon didn't look happy but didn't argue either. Arya can't push him more anyhow - she didn't know this uncle at all and didn't want to risk his suspicion.

She changed her tunes instead.

"Now brother, I shall keep you company for the rest of the tourney. I shall be your shield, protect you from wanton Southern womenfolk, save you from their scheme to seduce the handsome Brandon Stark."

She gave a large, exaggerated bow to her oldest uncle as Ned and Benjen entered the tent.


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Brandon ponder their sweet sister's strange behavior. Robert and Stannis are being themselves, the typical Baratheon bros.

**Benjen**

Lya is acting strange. She'd be often deep in her thoughts and unusually quiet, looking intently Ser Arthur or _Robert_ , which is unusual for her but not for most of womenfolk. Ben and Howland speculated.

"Just our Lya never used to show any particular interest in those two, is all. She actually used to avoid Robert. The King's Guard she wanted to see was Ser Barristan, just like I did. And she was charmed by the prince I thought, wasn't she? when he sang the sad song? Now she doesn't look like interested in him at all."

The strangest of all is, she seems nearly forgotten about her bout of Mystery Knight. Ben and Howland were still very nervous, looking over their shoulders left and right all the time, but Lya seems to be so sure the King won't pursue that inquiry at all.

No one could say Lyanna Stark was a demure lady but she was not so free with curses and vulgar words either - last two days she had many bouts of sharp curses, even used foreign tongue, wherever did she pick those up? Somehow Harrenhal seems to have pull a hidden severity out of Lya overnight. Ben saw Howland was shocked to silence a few times, they'd exchange silent eyes with one another, but neither of them had answers.

Lya was eating so much more, too. She gets very focused on food unusually and would be angry if someone waste good food - that is not so strange sentiment among Northmen, but Lya never reacted so strongly outwards before. Is she acting up to cover the mystery knight thing, just to have something else to pour her ire off?

**Brandon**

Lya is clinging to Ned again. She's almost acting like a child when Ned is around, as if she is a small pup wanting a cuddle. When she declared she'd be chaperoning him for the rest of the tourney, Brandon was worried if she'd be following him everywhere and be bothersome. On the contrary, Lya was mostly clinging to Ned, being her affectionate self with Ben and Howland, and ogling Arthur Dayne and _Robert_ \- whom she swore she was not going to wed! What did happen to our sweet sister? Have those two impress her so much in the field? 

Robert was only in melee and did well enough, but he was just bested by more experienced Yohn Royce, much to Brandon's delight. For the joust, Brandon was the opposite side of list so won't be facing Dayne until tomorrow, but if he does, he'd crush the White Cloak just to show his sister the Northern strength is better than any southern knights, ha!

It's only when Robert started drinking heavily after his defeat, and getting louder with his Stormlands contingent, Lya frowned and made a rude comment that shocked skin out of Ned.

"What? Have I made up something, dear brother? Robert is going to be a drunkard, a fat waste of ass who will send himself to early grave by drinking and whoring."

"Lya, you are being too harsh. Robert is a good man, he is just disappointed he didn't win the melee. You saw him too, how close he was? He wanted to win so he could crown you the queen of love and beauty."

"Oh? and what good of having a crown made of flowers? I'm looking for a husband who would bring the North good trades and strengthen our arms. I do not care for empty gestures and unnecessary attentions."

Ned, Ben and Brandon all shocked to hear those words from Lyanna. 

"Lya, have you turn into our father overnight, sweet sister?" Ben busted into a laugh. 

Undeterred, Lya crossed her arms and glared Ned.

"If you are so sure of your friend and his good character, bring him over here, let's see how he could defend his own honor away from his fawning bannermen."

Ned was little unsure but eventually went over to the Stormlands table, came back with Robert and a surly looking lad who was clearly Robert's younger brother.

"I thought I'd introduce you all to Robert's brother too, this is Lord Stannis." Ha, Brandon could clearly see Ned brought the boy along to hold Robert's other shoulder up.

They all exchanged greetings and jostled to sit Baratheon brothers at their table. Lya didn't seem to be impressed by drunken Robert, but like lighting up a candle, Lya suddenly changed her face into sweet smile and placed herself directly face-to-face with Robert. She buttered him up with modest compliment of his showing on the list, complimented even the younger brother on his choice of sensible dagger and sturdy straps he's wearing, and made everyone to fill their cups. 

Then she started doin something no one on their table ever expected.

Lyanna kept on sweet smile on her face, tilted her head and nodded along attentively, but her questions and comments were all very detailed enquiries on Storms' End's yield of harvest, fishing and trades, livestock, armory, tax and other incomes and expenses, thinly veiled as festivities, horse riding, hunting questions, which Robert could answer less than a half of them, and as it goes by, the face of Robert's younger brother was getting even redder than Robert's drunken face. Eventually Stannis started adding to Robert's inadequate answers, going more and more in depth of things, and it ended up making Stannis to defend his decision of enforcing a limit to number of ox could be slaughtered in a year per villages to not to lose their labor in ploughing the field.

Of which Robert fell asleep in the middle. But once Stannis finished his argument, Lyanna seems to be positively surprised. 

"Thank you for indulging me, lord Stannis. Your reasoning was sound and well-justified. I see Robert is lucky to have such a capable lord brother."

That seems to shock Stannis. "Robert is the Lord of Storm's End."

Lyanna snorted. "who has no idea how things are and what to do about them. No, Robert could be an exceptional warrior, I'd give you that. But his campaign would run out of arms and food without you before they march out of Stormlands' border line."

She turned to Ned and gave him a rueful smile. "Now you can carry your drunkard friend out of my hair before he spew, Ned. It's you who loves him, not me. Don't make me see it."

Ned and Stannis hurried away holding Robert between them. Brandon and Ben were staring at their sister - where in the seven hells Lya learned such interrogation skills?

"Winter is coming, my brothers." 

She drained her ale in one gulp and left the table, leaving Brandon and Ben all flabbergasted.


	5. The matter of love and beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tourney of Harrenhal wraps up. Stark siblings make unplanned detour.

**ARYA**

_\- What a pile of dragon dung!_

Arya seethed inside her aunt's body when Rhaegar Targaryen, the winner of joust rode passed his wife, perfectly pretty princess Elia, and continued to ride towards where she was. 

When he was close and started lifting the crown of blue winter roses, his horse made a sudden sideway jerking movement and started galloping away, towards where the servants and stable masters of the tourney were waiting to tend the participants horses.

\- _Ha! I 've warned you to stay away, stupid!_

Arya did her very best to stop Lyanna from gaping in dismay, and forced herself not to grin.

Carefully keeping her body relaxed and eyes cast down demurely, she took a stock of the crowd - some hushed chatters broke out - most of the people seems to think it was the crown prince's horse acting faulty. Damn, she's an exceptional warg, but still it's not easy to seem normal while (however shortly) warging into a horse and keeping Lyanna's face calm in the middle of crowd!

Abruptly, the king started laughing manically. Some of his lickspittles started tittering, too. Ser Oswell's face were thunderous and Jon Connington's face was redder than his hair. Princess Elia looked pensive, while her brother Prince Oberyn was confused and unhappy. Lord Whent hurriedly stood up and declared the crown prince is the champion of the tourney and the tourney has been completed. King Aerys stood and left, giggling, followed by his courtiers. 

***

When Lyanna and Benjen brought her belongings down to the Stark tent to be loaded to horses, they found Robert and Stannis were there with Brandon and Ned, the oldest of two arguing.

"What are you saying, Baratheon? What do you mean the prince was looking at our Lya?"

"You saw he passed his own wife and heading towards someone else! I swear to you, that melancholy shit was looking at my lady Lyanna, as if he had any rights!"

_\- ah, deer shit._

Arya placed herself between the tall men, and pushed them away from each other.

"Stop this nonsense. Why are you yelling at each other, while none of you are any better than the prince?"

That got her everyone's attention.

Arya raised her hands, palms-up. It's time to show who is the tourney winner in the game of lies.

"Yes. It's true the prince looked like he was coming towards me. No, I do not know why, if ever that was his intention. He is married, a melancholy shit as you call him my lord, and I have no interest in him. It looked like the Old Gods were good and saved me from any unwanted advance. But you, Brandon-"

she poked her big brother's chest with a finger- "was groping a serving girl last night while you are betroth to perfectly pure Catelyn Tully, and you, my lord Baratheon,"

she poked Robert's chest on the other side, "was a drunken fool who couldn't walk straight and buried your head in a servant woman's breasts on the way to your chamber."

Both men went red in the faces, open-mouthed but not being able to speak, and she gave them no chance.

"So don't even act as if you have a say for any men's conduct in that matter. Both of you are pigs and have no right to question someone for just looking at a girl."

She turned to Robert, fully face-to-face, who half-stepped backwards into Stannis.

"Ned says you're a good man and I should give you a chance, while all other sources say otherwise."

She just looked at him in the eyes, and calmly continued.

"This sennight I have known you more, and not found any reason to change my mind. Now tell me, my lord Baratheon. Why should I not go to my father and beg for another husband? Or, with all due respect my lord, why don't you go and find more agreeable wife who would accept whatever you do and stay silent? Even in this tourney, I see there are so many ladies with noble blood, beautiful and wealthy. Why must we wed?"

Robert was gaping like a fish, the same as all men in the tent. Then Stannis blurted, - a half step behind Robert, just as tall but still a bit gangly next to his bulky older brother - 

"It was your lord father's decision."

_\- oh, that's the best any of you could come up with? you bore me._

"Yes. But betrothal is no marriage. I could persuade him to choose another."

"No one has better prospect than my brother. Robert is the Lord Paramount of Stormlands." Stannis crossed arms.

she raised one eyebrow. "Oh? I just saw Lord Paramount of Westerlands lost his heir to the Kingsguard. I think Lord Lannister may like to sire a new heir with a young wife. Oh come to think of it, there are three other Lord paramount who lack a wife." she half-turned to Brandon, "What do you think, brother? Do you still fancy Barbrey? I could free you, I could very well marry Lord Hoster myself!"

Brandon was red-faced, caught in the middle of desire to guffaw.

Ned and Ben exclaimed incredulous, "Lya! Seven hells!", "Ewww, disgusting, they are as old as father!" 

Even Stannis lost word, too exasperated. She just calmly continued.

"I don't see why not. Old men would not have much energy to chase skirts. They would make as good ally as Stormlands to father, and best of all, they would die sooner, so I'd have all freedom in the world afterwards." She said as a matter of fact.

"I am not trying to insult nor berate you, my lord. I am not your sister nor your mother. My own brother is much of the same, I have seen enough of how things are with Brandon. You both are born to great power and fortune, which makes you popular and attractive without much effort from yourself. Men want to be you, women want to be yours. I see them throwing themselves at Brandon all the time." She shrug, nonchalantly, 

"I just don't want to be wed to such a man. And your life would be easier with someone else, too. Don't you see? I am not even pretty. You are already good friends with Ned, our house would make good trades and allies with your house gladly. It's very unnecessary for you to marry me."

Robert looks gob smacked. 

"My, my lady, Lyanna, you, you cannot mean what you say."

 _\- Well_ _, deer shit. He makes that pained-look in the stupid handsome face, just like Gendry. Is he actually trembling?_

It was Arya's turn to stare at him incredulously, while he goes down on one knee and holding her hands beseechingly.

"My lady Lyanna, lord Brandon, I am no good with words! I cannot give you the reason with my words, but I can show you! Please come with us to Storm's End! You should see Storm's End with your very own eyes. You have seen this Riverlands, this keep- the biggest castle in Westeros, but these are nothing to compare to the might of Stormlands! Storm's End is not like any other keep, it's surrounded by the sea, fertile lands and the mountains. Please my lady, my lord! Come with us, and let me show you my lands and how Stormlands is better than anything else your other suiters can offer. Let me show you how I would make a good husband to you, my lady!"

***

Brandon sent a raven to father _\- grandfather-_ immediately, all her brothers excited about visiting Storm's End, forgotten her threat of marrying Tywin Lannister and Hoster Tully. They sent other Northern servants and bannermen onto King's Road except Brandon's squire Ethan Glover, saying they would be taking a ship from Storm's End to White Harbor.

_\- We need southern allies. Baratheons are the easiest to start with._

Arya bit her lip and accepted this turn of the event, deciding to foster amiable relations with all three Baratheon brothers. 

\- _Any of them or all of them could be a king, just like the last time._

Lyanna inside her was shocked to learn even Stannis and Renly were kings at once upon a time.

_\- Yes, aunt dearest, all three of them. Unlike your Rhaegar. Let's go find out the wonders of the Stormlands. What's the worst could happen? Wed Robert? Scolded by Stannis? Babysitting Renly?_

Arya sniggered.


	6. Before the storm comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolfpack relishes being together after many years of separation. Arya enjoys life of an almost-normal 15-years-old. The wolves adopt a stag or two (or is it the other way around?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this chapter took too long time for my liking, I really wish for a quick & dirty story - got this crack plot from the start to the end in my head, need to get it out asap... so from next chapter, I may speed up by writing a lot of one-liners without POVs. Please let me know what you think! :-)

**ARYA**

On their journey from Harrenhal to Stormlands, many others were traveling the same route. The first night they had the largest crowd, before the route's first diversion to Saltpans. Some of the merchants had exotic birds or small animals from Essos in cages- the Starks had little interests in colorful birds or ferrets, Arya had not paid much mind to them.

That evening, she came into the Stark tent earlier than her brothers, and found a small monkey sat calmly in the middle of the tent. She immediately recognized:

"Bran! I was wondering where you went." She rushed to the animal.

The small ape looked at her with fondness just Bran used to, and gave her pats on the arm. Then it pointed the floor. Arya realized the monkey was holding a stick.

The moment her eyes were on the floor, the small ape started to move the stick on the floor. Bran was writing message. Monkey's grip was not the same as the human one, more of tracing movement than real writing, but she could easily follow: _Befriend Baratheons. Meet you at Winterfell. I have work in the North_. 

Then Benjen and Ned came in, and the monkey disappeared before being seen by anyone. Arya slept well knowing her greenseer brother had a plan aligned with her own.

********

As much as it baffled Arya, she had to admit aunt Lyanna was a better rider than herself. Her aunt's body also had full growth, not stunted by lack of nutrition and extreme stress her own body went through. Lyanna's built was similar to her own but taller - with a bit longer limbs and more feminine development she could sense being in progress. And she rides like a wind. Or, according to Brandon, a half-horse. 

Once the travelers on the route reduced significantly after passing the King's Landing, Arya let Lyanna have the control and enjoy riding in full extent, relishing the speed and superior skill her aunt has, and enjoy her brothers company and southern greenery of Kingswood. She even felt fondness towards uncle Brandon, who was a stranger in the beginning, but couldn't help warming up to him - partly influenced by Lyanna's affectionate emotions, also the love and respect towards their older brother Ned and Ben had were contagious. There's no denying of how "Stark" uncle Brandon was- more arrogant and reckless than all of them, but as a wolf-blooded Stark herself, she knew he was her pack as much as Ned, Lyanna and Benjen were. 

'Thank the old gods Robb was never so wild. Uncle Brandon is like Rickon with father's face!'

Uncle Brandon whacked Robert's arm a few times during such rides to call him off staring at Lyanna, even Ben and some of Robert's bannermen japed Robert should close his mouth before a fly would be caught, or some similar jokes. Arya didn't react on them much - old Robert was infatuated with Lyanna even decades after her death - she is not making much of difference by enjoying rides, is she?

**Eddard**

Ned was feeling so content. It was like, he was missing parts of himself and now they were all united again. He always thought Robert was like a brother to him, but once Brandon, Lya and Ben were all with him, for the first time in many years, he realized how truly special his siblings were to him. Now Ben and Lya were more grown hence being closer in all abilities to him and Brandon, it was incomparable how close they were and how immensely precious their bond was. 

It was a stark contrast surrounded by Stormlands contingent in southern greenery. Their shared blood, Northern way of thinking and Stark way of doing things, easy way of acting around themselves - one to one and two to two, sometimes three against one- oh how much fun it was! Ned's heart was so full with the true belonging and pull of their pack bond. 

_\- My brothers and sister. We are the pack. The true wolves of the North._

Ned was so proud of Ben and Lya, their goodness and caring nature deeply warming his heart. Lyanna had the biggest growth in her personalities, showing exceptional control of emotions and courtesies at par with any southern ladies they met in the tourney. Brandon was ever the strong and proud pack leader, showing no hesitation in front of any high lords and famous southern knights, friendly enough yet competitive with Robert's retinue. Ned was thankful for Robert's spontaneous invitation to have this reunion, savoring every minute of it. 

**Benjen**

The Kingswood was full of game and warm weather also made everything easier. Ben noticed Lya’s sudden leap in hunting skills - throughout their journey, she stunned Robert and his Stormlands retinue with her riding skill. No surprise there, all Winterfell have known Lya was the best rider in the North...but her skills in tracking and archery, by gods! It was so much fun to egging Brandon and the Baratheons onto a bet and prove them wrong with her exceptional skills, outrageous way to cook the game, put up a wager and make Brandon suffer (like getting the worst cut of the kill) - Oh from what he could gather from the faces of Stormlanders, clearly none of them had a brilliant sister as Lya!

Ben enjoyed hearing Ned’s stories from the Vale, telling older brothers what mischief he and Lya had been up to, and observing Stormlanders and the southern territory on route. Oh look at that! That’s the infamous Shipbreaker bay!

\- _What could I ask more from the gods, when I am with my pack and seeing the wonders of the South?!_

**Stannis**

Stannis didn't know what to make of Robert's betrothed. Robert would go on and on about the beautiful sister of Eddard Stark, but Stannis didn't pay much mind as he knew Robert is into any woman whether she is worthy or not. All mattered to Stannis was she's a daughter of a worthy family and healthy enough to do her duty. At Harrenhal, she seemed adequate - she spoke well and carried herself proper enough - if a bit too outgoing and opinionated - but Stannis could see she was healthy and intelligent. 

'She could be good at running the keep, gods know Robert needs help.'

However it irked him to imagine a woman who is not his lady mother running Storm's End, it was inevitable - Robert needs to be wed and produce an heir or two. It could be better to have a smart and strong woman than a timid woman with no wits -or worse, some vain women who would drain the family copper in pursuit of frivolous things. Stannis didn't mind that Lyanna Stark didn't follow the Seven like many of their bannermen did, and approved her practical yet proper clothing and could also think her activeness and boldness would be good match for Robert's character. Not that she needed his approval. No one cared of what Stannis thought.

But Lyanna Stark proved to be full of surprises. She was not like any other lady Stannis ever met.

Stannis dropped his jaw when he saw how fast she could ride- just as all Stormlands men in the retinue did. She was fearless.

Then how she hunted - Can all Northern women do that?, he heard one of the Stormlands knight voiced the same question in his mind when they saw her kill for the first time. The Stark brothers burst into laughter. She never boasted the way Brandon Stark or Robert would have, she was always practical about things. 

But the strongest reason kept drawing Stannis' attention to her was- how she was with her brothers. How the Stark siblings act when they were in one another's company.

 _\- Seven hells! Stop looking at them._ Stannis ground his teeth.

But still...  
he couldn't stop steal looks at them. He couldn't stop listening to Lyanna Stark when she spoke to her brothers. The way she looked at them, her use of casual but caring words, even when she was japing or reprimanding (which was often enough), how her eyes shine with deepest affection...

Stannis never knew such thing existed. He had seen plenty of other highborn siblings and none of them were like the Starks. Most of them were like, allies who cannot undo the alliance. His own relationship with his brothers, was more a non-relationship. Robert was too careless, loud and selfish. Renly was a small child who had nothing in common with himself. He never knew what he was missing in life. Lost of his parents and longing for his lady mother were strong, but had been fading a long time. He didn't know how close siblings could be, nor how it would be to have a sister. He didn't realize he's been lonely. 

No, no, no. He is not jealous of the Starks. 

- _I know my lot in life. I'm not a child nagging parents to give another sibling. NO, I DO NOT WISH I HAD A SISTER!_

**Brandon**

Storm's End was magnificent with the stormy sea crashing at its cliff. It was not larger than Winterfell, and certainly not Harrenhal, but it had a massive drum tower soring up and its walls had impressive sturdiness about - Our walls were never been breached, Robert would boast for a thousandth times... Brandon didn't care for Robert showing off the richness of his land. He couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous the Stormlanders didn't need to worry about harsh winter. But clearly it was a huge boon to have an ally with all-year-round harvests, abundance of livestock, sea products and high quality infantry. 

_\- Lya would still argue Lord Lannister could buy all of them and more with his gold_ , Brandon sniggered. 

By old gods, how he loved his brilliant little sister! He was so proud of his siblings, each and everyone of them. He was disappointed not winning the tourney at Harrenhal, but this journey afterwards was the best time he ever had in years. His loved having his pack together - he just realized their father kept them apart for last a few years, intended or not. He had fun at Barrow Hall and the Rills for sure, but nothing beat this time with his siblings. 

It was always taken as granted the Starks being the best in the North, but they've been doing so well at the tourney and afterwards, among the highest of the lords of the Seven Kingdoms. He had a good showing in the list at the biggest tourney and above all, what a sister he has! He was surprised how well-versed Lyanna was in dealing with other high-borns, and the most astonishingly - her political insights in wider scale beyond the North.

He had known she had her fair share of childish dreams, uncertain of her place in world and anxiety for future. But last fortnight Lya has been transformed into a new person. 

When they arrived at Storm's End, one of the first thing Lya requested was to visit the Sept and have someone to show her how to pay respect. She immediately took in the youngest Baratheon (Renly, such a strange southern name) and before anyone had any say in it, the little boy claimed that Lya was his honorary sister. She befriended their old maester, the wife of the castellan and head of kitchen within first two nights.

While Robert drank and boasted stories of tourney and hunting, Lya was busy figuring out how the bannermen of Storm's End were doing and thier relations, common grievances and if there were any overlooked resources about. Robert had only shallow answers to such questions and it was apparent he was doing well only thanks to his late father's good legacy and his natural charm to distract the lords. Robert left all complicated matters into the hands of the maester and Stannis. Soon it was the Maester and Stannis giving her answers (the former) and getting into heated debates (the latter) on one thing or another in the matter of something held no interest to Brandon. 

_\- Lya, where did you get interested in such matters?_

By the time the Starks were boarding onto a ship for White Harbor in a fortnight, Renly had to be peeled off from Lya's legs (he wrapped himself onto her with all four limbs), murdering everyone with cry and ... did Stannis just had a moment of moist eyes? or did he look like that because the cook, old servants, the maester, septa, the smith and everyone around him (probably also horses and hounds) were having moist eyes??

Robert kissed her knuckles hundredth times promising to improve his reign of Storm's End's before their wedding - somehow Lya proposed three things to improve: one, getting a real weirwood tree for the godswood of Storm's End, two: improve their relation with Houses Fell, Cafferen, and Grandison (where did those names come about?!!) and three: increase crop yields by 10 percent next year, which Brandon was sure that Robert took as a wager and Stannis as a pledge, _on the death of what, exactly? it's not really as if Lya could undo the betrothal!_

But nonetheless, Brandon was sure House Stark had sealed a real formidable alliance with a power house in the South, initially by Ned's friendship with its ruling lord, and now with Lya's betrothal, which was, yes signed by father earlier, but made ten times deeper and more solid by Lya's cleverness. _And she's not even wed yet, ha!_

_\- House Stark's legacy is not father’s southern ambition, but strength of the wolf pack._

Brandon ruminated that thought over and over all the way back to the North.


	7. Changes in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks find direwolves and deal with changes in the North.

(((( so, as I've wrote in previous chapter note, this chapter would be plain lines to move the story faster. sorry for lack of personalities if you like the POV storytelling of the canon books... )))

On the journey to North, Arya started having wolf dreams for the first time since she woke up in this world of the past. The Stark siblings arrive home, report to their father what happened in the South, and in return, Lord Rickard Stark informed them Roose Bolton just died, who lost his wife not long ago. Since Roose had no heir, Lord Stark was going to Dreadfort to see the holdings and make decisions on the future of the seat of power. He was getting ready to leave by the time the siblings reached home, just waiting for his heir to accompany him. Arya realized Bolton's death was work of Bran and pondered how this change would affect the future she had known (Good: Roose died before any of his sons were conceived, no more small folk women would be raped by Roose nor Ramsay, etc... Bad: he won't be helping at war like he did at Robert's rebellion and Greyjoy rebellion, Unsure: Bethany Ryswell won't be married to Roose, hence no alliance between Boltons and Barbrey, so maybe it's good...).

That night, Arya had a wolf dream of taking care of pregnant mate close to Winterfell. Next day, she led her father ( _grandfather_ ) and brothers to Wolfswood and found a heavily pregnant female direwolf and her young mate- both male and female seemingly taken to Lord Rickard. They took the wolves into Winterfell and the female gave birth to three male pups and one female pup, each being taken by Brandon (Storm), Eddard (Frost), Lyanna (Blue) and Benjen (Snowball).

Lyanna persuade her father to taker her to Dreadfort, too, using their wolf's bond. Arya could see grandpa Rickard was not a warg himself, but he could feel enough of the bond to believe her claim of being 'blessed' by the old gods. Lord Rickard allowed her to accompany him and her older brothers to tend the business of Dreadfort, leaving Benjen with mother wolf and suckling pups in Winterfell (only the male wolf was fit to make the journey - which Arya knew Bran’s).

The Starks arrived at Dreadfort and took a stock of the keep and servants. Maester Uthor reported Lord Roose died from a snake bite. Lord Stark started discovering that Roose practiced the abolished tradition of the first night and had many other act of cruelties. He ordered dungeon of Dreadfort to be purged (which held a few of prisoners slowly dying from torture and madness) and total audits of the ledgers and records to be carried.

Over two moons, Arya uses her warg skills to help cleansing of Dreadfort. Ben sent his siblings pups along with supply carts since they were weaned off mother’s milk. Arya helps Brandon and Ned how to connect with their wolves. 

Utilizing her superior warg skills, Arya found some horrible old heirloom of House Bolton, destroyed most of them but kept some jewelry and valuables for future use. She spied old Bolton men and discovered two man-at-arms were untrustworthy ('Grunt' and Luton) and made sure they were killed by former dungeon dwellers who went mad from Roose’s torture.

After the initial purge, Lord Stark left Brandon in charge of the audits and went home with Lyanna. Ned headed south to catch a ship to Gulltown, accompanied by his wolf pup ‘Frost’.

Arya started to teach Benjen warging and fighting skills too.

Since they left Dreadfort, Arya is worried if she has missed to discover any potential dangers to House Stark. Something about Dreadfort still didn’t feel right and the south was too quiet.

She had exchanged ravens with Rhaegar before going to Dreadfort. The prince wrote that he’d sent dragonglass to the Wall, and asked what should be done to make sure the hero of prophesy would be born without risking a war. She wrote back that he should find a way to avoid endangering his mother and wife, while persuading his father to accept 'wedding a second wife is a legitimate thing to do to secure the future of House Targaryen'.  She's worried if that was right thing to write and if it was align with whatever Bran is up to. 

When she heard one of the maesters who came to work on audit of Dreadfort was called Luwin, she started pondering how she could make him to come to Winterfell.

(((oops, I’ve edited this chapter after publishing it, my apologies. Also I couldn’t find a good place to write the name of two adult direwolves. The mother wolf is bonded with Rickard. Lord Rickard calls her ’Lyarra’ in private. Kids call her ‘mama wolf’, Winterfell folks call her ‘lady wolf’. The father wolf is bonded with Bran, but no one knows that except Arya. Others think both adult direwolves are following Lord Stark. Kids call him ‘papa wolf’, Winterfell folks call him ‘lord wolf’.)))


	8. A man’s nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varys is being Varys.  
> Aerys is being Aerys.  
> Alas, Brandon, Robert and Rhaegar are all the same... you cannot change a man's nature, after all.  
> Aaaaaand enter the lions!

(((still in the fast-writing mode... I’ve edited the previous chapter after publishing it, mainly adding three extra paragraphs in the end. My apologies for inconvenience, please check out the end of chapter 7 first. )))

**Red Keep**

\--- while the North is having the events of previous chapter---

Varys informs Aerys the movement of his son, who's at Dragonstone and shipping some stones to the Wall. Baratheons and Starks are enjoying more time together after the tourney, which is peculiar. House Baratheon looks like making their connections stronger with the Starks, whose heir is going to wed Catelyn Tully in a few moons. None of them seems to be working with Tywin Lannister. Something has to be done to weaken the Baratheons, though.

While Aerys was pondering possibilities to separate Robert from the Arryns and the Starks, Rhaegar came to him humbly seeking his intimate audience in rare display of respect. Aerys let him have a private audience. His son admitted his Dornish wife was declared barren since birth of Aegon and their house is reduced to himself, Rhaegar and young Viserys, except two Dornish whelps. House Targaryen needs to be bigger, we need at least one more daughter to be Visery's or Aegon's wife, Rhaegar pleads. Old kings of our house used to have two wives, his son reminds him. Aerys doesn’t give any answer to his son and sends him away.

In the privacy of his own, Aerys agrees with this son for the first time in many years. He is still paranoid about potential assassins, but also sees the truth House Targaryen is too small now. Aerys tells Varys to find a way to weaken the alliance between the paramount houses.

————

**Dreadfort**

Being in charge of a powerful stronghold, Brandon feels invincible. He works hard to ensure the audit and cleaning of Dreadfort progress steadily, but also indulges in some private pleasure. He sent raven to the Rills - soon he’d be wed and would have even more duties. Why not enjoy little freedom he has now?

**The Eryie**

Ned came back with his new direwolf pup, told everyone how the Starks found direwolves and all his siblings claimed a pup each. Robert told him Storm’s End now has a real weirwood heart tree in godswood and Stannis is working hard to increase harvest. All The First Men houses were impressed by those two, especially the Lord Royce warmed up to them even more.

When a raven comes bearing seal of the King, summoning Robert to King's Landing to serve as the new Master of Law in king's small council, Robert takes it immediately as a new exciting adventure. 

"All the Gold Cloaks would be under my charge! and I'd be free to call men-at-arms of Crownlands to fight bandits and what not!"

Robert happily leaves the Eryie, sending raven to Storm's End that Stannis would rule as the Lord of Storm's End while he serves the King's small council.

**Casterly Rock**

Tywin Lannister is seething by the incompetence of the crown prince. It’s clear the great council promised at Harrenhal was foiled by the king, Rhaegar is gallivanting around the Dragonstone and King's Landing without achieving anything meaningful. Tywin ponders if the melancholy prince is really smarter than his father.

**Winterfell**

Arya woke up in the middle of a night from nightmare of her pack being attacked.

_Cruelty, treachery and fire!_

She alerts lord Rickard and rides to Dreadfort with a few guards who are available immediately, lord Rickard following them as soon as he gather more men-at-arms.

**Dreadfort**

She arrives at Dreadfort, its dungeons are still in smoke. Her men fight the fire while she looks for Brandon. 

Arya rescues Brandon. Arya and Bran as 'Lord Wolf' kills two leaders of the attackers who used to enjoy torture and rape under Roose's rule - old kennel master, and ’Skinner’. They had ran away from Dreadfort when Roose died and Lord Stark was coming to take over the keep, wondering the region to pilfer smallfolk and recruit other criminals. Skinner led capture of Barbrey Ryswell (who was on her way to visit Brandon, traveling only with two servants), rape and torture of her company, and using her to fool the guards to open the gate of Dreadfort. These old gang of Roose were angry that Starks had taken their old home and was afraid their old crimes were discovered. They set fire to the dungeon to remove any evidence, tried to find Roose's hidden gold and harm the new lord. Arya wanted killed them all, but Bran wargs into 'Sour Alyn' to talk to Arya. 

Bran informs her that he made sure maester Walys was dead in the smoke. Bran would ensure safety of their pack and everything would stay in the right course in the long run. If she makes any mistakes, he would come and help her to fix it, so she should not worry over every small actions she take. He also let Arya know he plans to get some gold out of Casterly Rock, to fund whatever she deems necessary to do. Then Bran goes out of 'Sour Alyn' and the criminal's body is left alive as a broken shell of man.

Rickard was astonished to find his maiden daughter had demolished the uprising of the criminals with help of his wolf (Lord Stark thinks the 'Lord wolf' is his as well as the 'Lady Wolf'), and killed the many dangerous criminals herself. His men and smallfolk of Dreadfort worship her as the 'fierce she-wolf' and praise the new rule of justice by House Stark.

Brandon woke up with some injuries and was horrified to find out the consequences of his reckless actions. Barbrey was suffering from the horrific ordeal and had a slow and painful death in front of his eyes. Brandon saw innocent (in his eyes) maester Walys and those poor former prisoners were perished in smoke too.

Rickard summon Ned to come to the North, ending his wardship with Lord Arryn officially. Brandon swears to take the Black in front of all lords of the North who came to witness the fate of criminals and verdict on future of Dreadfort. Brandon asks his father to disinherit him, pledging he will recover his honor in the service of the North. His guilt was so heavy and painful, Arya felt bad, but it was better than him dying in the Red Keep by hands of the mad king. Arya understood Bran made it to happen in this way to ensure their father (Ned) to marry their mother, as well as in a way to keep their oldest uncle alive.

Lord Stark decides Ned will immediately take over the running of Winterfell, while himself resides in Dreadfort with Benjen to teach him how to be a lord of the keep. He decrees Dreadfort to be renamed as 'Wolfshold'. Lord Stark also sends a raven to Riverrun, informing his oldest son Brandon made grievous mistake and was taking the Black. Now Eddard is his heir and he offers the new heir's hand in marriage to Catelyn Tully. Hoster Tully accepts it. 

Ned came with the news of Robert taking a seat in the King's small council as Master of Law. The Northern lords swear fealty to the new Stark heir, praise the deed of fierce she-wolf (especially the Mormonts and mountain clans show her big approval and offer to make songs) and agree that the direwolves coming to House Stark is a good sign from the old gods.

"Direwolves came just before the fall of House Bolton and soon after the She-wolf led House Stark into a great victory? How much clearer the sign could be? ha ha!"  
GreatJon Umber declares and all the Northern lords and ladies cheer "House Stark of Wolfshold!" "Direwolves!" (no surprise, no one misses House Bolton)

The Starks somberly witness sending off of Brandon Stark to the Wall. Brandon, Ned, Lyanna and Benjen swear their loyalty to each other and they would train their warging skills to keep in touch with each other, as they experienced from the fire of Dreadfort, their wolf bond could be a great boon for the pack.

Arya finds out Rhaeger is coming to see her in secret from his visit to the Wall - she finds while she's scouting the route for Brandon's safe journey as a warg. Wolfshold (former dreadfort) is busy with sending off the lords and ladies back to their keeps, accepting carts from all over the North in good gesture to the new House Stark of Wolfshold. In the mist of hustle and bustle, Arya goes out towards the Long Lake to intercept the Prince's company. 

(((Dun dun dun... from the next chapter, I'll try to write in the canon style of POV storytelling for a while. I can't promise it will last for how many chapters, but at least for the romantic (or dirty) part of the story, I'll try to do it in POVs. Please leave your comments!)))


	9. Your house owe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis and Renly are no longer lonely. Arya makes sure to make a promise to Robert in public.

((( Originally this chapter was a part of very long chapter 6, which I had to cut off. So it has mixed timeline (when the Starks were visiting Storm's End and after they left) but it is all in Stannis' POV.

In my head, the characters in this chapter should behave very differently than from the book ones - the Stark and Baratheon bros all haven’t been through any war yet. Stannis in this chapter is a 18-years old who has not experienced the second most important event defining his grownup character - the siege of Storm’s End - yet ... sorry I'll shut up and get on with it...)))

**Stannis**

As if it’s nothing, Stannis found himself having everything he ever wanted fallen into his lap overnight- Robert made him the Lord of Storm’s End, the king endorsed it (Robert is still the Lord Paramount but free from duty of Storm's End), and the most significant of all - he had a personal alliance with Lyanna Stark. Well it’s been months now, but there had been not a day passed without him revisiting that memory. 

\--------

It was the third day of the Stark’s stay at Storm’s End. Lyanna was sitting in the garden with Renly, in tunic and breeches without a care in the world, her hair wind-swept and hands full of small wood and stones Renly had been bringing to her. In the dinner previous night, Lyanna made everyone laugh saying how Robert had stolen her brother and in return, she’d steal his brother in retaliation. 

“That’s hardly fair exchange! Renly is already in your lap after two days, whereas Ned never sat on my lap in ten years!” 

_\- Trust Robert to turn that into a bawdy joke._

“Nope, Renly does not count. He gives his love freely to everyone. The real deal is Stannis. I know not how you bewitched our shy and quiet Ned. I shall earn Stannis' trust and be the best of his friends the way you are with Ned.” 

“Oh, my lovely lady, you don’t need to work on anything! I don’t want him! Just take him, I give away Stannis for free! take his armor and horses, too! Everything in Storm’s End would be yours anyway! bawhahahaha!”

While Robert and all other men are busy laughing and shouting suggestions when would be the best time for Robert and Lyanna’s wedding, if they could also have a tourney, and whatever nonsense they thought amusing, Lyanna Stark turned to him and grasped his hand under the table. She had surprisingly strong grip in such a small hand.

”If you would have me, I shall be your ally, in war and peace. You have proved yourself a just and reliable man, Lord Stannis. Other men may think of me a weak and useless woman, but have I proved myself to you worthy of your alliance, my lord?”

Stannis was too shocked, nearly choked on air. He was glad he didn’t have any food in his mouth.

It was surreal how serious she was, surrounded by loud drinking crowd and holding a sleepy child in her lap, but her eye upon his were deadly serious - piercing into his very soul.

”You, my lady Stark, -gulp- nothing about you is weak nor useless. You have proved yourself to me as well. I would have your alliance.”

The grin broke into her face was as bright as hundred suns.

”We are allies then. It can be the beginning of our friendship, too, if you are not so opposed my lord. We have earned each other’s respect and that is good start of one.”

She adjusted her grip into clasp of forearm in greeting of allies. Stannis returned the gesture without thinking, still awkward in his muscles having never done that movement. She didn’t laugh.

“Call me Lyanna. Robert was choice of Ned, but I have chosen you as mine.”

. . .

No.

No one have chosen Stannis over Robert. Ever.

Even his lord father. Not Renly, not their uncles, bannermen old and young, all the way down to the lowest of servants and every single man and certainly all women, he ever known, would have Stannis when they could have Robert.

Stannis was too shocked to say anything back then and one of her brothers took her attention away calling her name. He doesn’t remember how the dinner was concluded. He couldn’t sleep. He had to address this issue now. Renly was busy running away to find more woodstuff and he would confront her now.

"Lord Stannis! Come and join us. Lord Renly is showing me the abundance of treasures in Storm's End."

He gingerly sat next to her - the only place he could sit close enough to converse with her without sitting on Renly's wood and stone stuffs - and there was breeze. 

"Hm hmm. You have washed after training, that's a good habit. You are one of a few men takes personal cleanness seriously." she sniffed about in the air and gave him a bright smile. Whatever words he thought he'd use to confront her just disappeared inside his head.

"Robert does best in training." apparently such stupid thing blurted out of his mouth. Why does he say the most irrelevant thing at the worst times?

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure he does. So as Brandon. But that doesn't mean they'd win every battle they'd face. Why do you have to bring Robert up for everything, anyway?"

Before he could respond, Renly came running with a peculiar looking old piece of dead wood. "Lya! Lya! lookit! Dragon!"

Lyanna received him with open arms, "Oh, wow! that is a fierce creature! It could really be a dark grey dragon."

Stannis scowled. "Be respectful. Use her proper name and stop touching her with dirty hands." he ordered Renly.

"Oh I am not so clean myself, my lord." She pulled one side of her sleeves and wiped Renly's hands. Then handed the wood back to him:

"Wouldn't you show your dragon to Maester Cressen? I am sure he has dragon egg pictures where the dragon could come from."

Renly got hugely excited and ran towards maester's quarters without any further prompt. 

"See? it works better than ordering him to clean up and go to his lessons. He'd be more inclined to learn and remember too." she turned her big smile towards him, again rendering him speechless.

_\- Pull yourself together! why are you letting this woman to have such power over you?_

"I wouldn't say I know how to raise a good lord, but I know how to be a sister. My brothers turned out quiet well so far, wouldn't you think?" she winked.

Speaking of brothers...

"I am here to tell you Robert has my first loyalty. I, my alliance with you comes the second.” Stannis blurted out - again.

Lyanna looked at him incredulously.

”Of course he does! That’s how my house and yours are allied in the first place. Do you think I’d go and make myself an ally with enemy of my house?”

“What’s the meaning of this alliance then? What could come out of it, from an alliance between a daughter of a lord and a younger brother of another?”

”My father and Robert could call banners, make or unmake history as they see fit. But they are also bound to different duties that comes with such power, of which we are not.”

She grabbed his hand again, pulling his body closer, and started whispering furiously looking into his eyes:

”That is the meaning of this alliance. I can go and do things my father cannot - because he's beholden to his duties, oath and political implications - the things would be of great value for betterment of our house. The same for you Lord Stannis, you could do so much wonderful things Robert cannot! I know not how much of help I could be for you if a war breaks out, but I have different ways to get hold of information and different skills to execute plans. You have a sharp mind, excellent swordsmanship and different resources than I have. We could share ideas, discuss the best way to go about things, and help each other to persuade our hard-headed brothers. And, regardless how much I love my brothers, it would please me immensely to have a company who uses correct grammar, keeps clean of his person and does not get drunk so often. What say you, my lord?”

Stannis could not find - what, how could one respond to THAT?

He blinked.

He straightened himself and she let go of his hand.

“Stannis. Call me Stannis. You.. you have my leave to call me Stannis. We are allies, after all.”

She gave him a fond smile.

”You mean we are friends? I am also allied with mountain clansmen but I do not call them by familiar names.”

Stannis blushed - _What?! I do not blush_ \- 

“Could be. We could be friends. Your brother stole a brother from me. House Stark owes me a repayment, it seems.”

Lyanna laughed. - _she laughed!_

“That we do, Stannis. And I already told the head of your house I'd take what your house owe me. By the gods old and new, I shall be the best of your friends, as Ned is to Robert.”

She beamed at him. Hundreds of suns shone.

That was a glorious moment of the new beginning.

\-----

Their new friendship made a quick work of taking stock of the keep in and out. Lyanna was very good at numbers and pointed out many neglected resources (why you people don't eat seaweeds? why do you shave the sheep only once a year? could you make smaller boats out of old ship parts? what do you do with the space in the lower level of dungeon? etc.), vulnerabilities could be exploited to weaken defense of Storm's End: she argued his bothers and himself are at risk of easy manipulation, as Robert is lustful fool to chase skirts blindly, Stannis is so inflexible and inexperienced at any social interactions, and Renly is starved for any affection - in which he lost the argument spectacularly and paid her what his house owe her. She pointed out their granary is not up to the capacity, and she also identified who were trustworthy, who were vulnerable to bribes or threats, and who were the 'little birds' and other possible spies in the household (don't do anything immediately, keep your eyes on them and make precautions so they won't have access to critical information or valuables.), which the bannermen houses seem to have stronger loyalty to their relatives in Crownlands than to House Baratheon (Houses Fell, Cafferen, and Grandison _\- we are their rightful liege!_ ).

She questioned - in her friendly and casual way without them knowing she's questioning them- Maester Cressen, the castellan, guards, maids and kitchen hands, stable boys, and befriended the smith (she seems to trust Measter Cressen and Donal Noye almost immediately, which made Stannis to ponder what makes them special) and didn't miss a single time of morning, midday, evening prayers in the Sept, peppering up the septa and occasionally the old septon questions about the Faith, eagerly learning the formalities and duties of the Lady of the House for the Seven, which she excelled at learning.

\- How does she do that, grown up with a foreign religion, still win over the septa and septon so easily? 

It was only a fortnight the Stark siblings stayed in Storm's End, but in that short time she endeared herself to everyone -especially Renly- so thoroughly, by the end of their stay, everyone was saying how this strange northern lady was a blessing from the Maiden and Mother for the motherless Baratheon brothers.

_\- Ridiculous smallfolk making everything about religion. She is not our mother!_

It was at the farewell dinner for the Starks, a bannermen joked how Robert was now left alone and the lovely lady Stark would be so far from his reach.

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about, my Lord Baratheon is free to do as he wish. We are not wed yet, I don't have any hold over him."

Lyanna simply stated, making the bannermen embarrassed - who did not expecting response from her.

"What? Lya, that wouldn't do! You better watch out how you conduct yourself, Baratheon!" Half-drunken Brandon Stark growled.

"Ha, says the man who could be Robert of the North. No Brandon, none of us made any vows yet. I didn't know you wanted to be his septon, brother?" she laughed.

Stannis could not help himself.

"But still some behaviors could have long lasting effects. One could get whore's pox - didn't the Aegon the fourth died from it? And making bastards, could cause trouble for your trueborn children in the future. Such things should not come to pass at all cost."

The table became dead silent at that. Everyone knew Robert already had a bastard in the Vale.

"Oh, are you accusing a little girl of being threat to you and Renly, lord Stannis?" Lyanna raised an eyebrow at Stannis, before Robert could say anything.

"No, I am not accusing a child, and thank the Seven she was born a girl. That makes things less complicated. But it was a great risk that Robert took, you cannot say otherwise."

Lyanna gave a node in admission. "True, true. Such a risk could bring a feud to the House, for sure. Of which I already had tried as my reason against this betrothal to my father. Unfortunately, my father judged having Robert as his good son weighed more than a small girl's existence in a faraway mountain kingdom. "

At this point, everyone at the table were staring Lyanna and Stannis with bated breath, discussing this sensitive matter as it was about next year's harvest predictions.

"Legally Robert is not beholden to anything, as the law of this land is generous to men. Luckily for him, we are not very religious family to demand his atonement, either. So are you going to let it pass? There would be still many months Robert being free to do as he wish, and you would let it be?" Stannis challenged - _Why the Seven Hells am I challenging her with this?_

"Well, then should I make it even somehow, to be just? But what right do I have? What is in my ability to achieve such feat?" Lyanna stood up, turning towards Robert, and raised her glass:

"I'd make a promise to you, my Lord Baratheon, as our wedding vow is yet to be made. The contract between our Houses are yet to be in effect. I would have my own liberty to match your own conduct. If you go duel someone at risk of your own person, I'd be free to do such things, too. I am itching to duel that bloody arrogant guardsmen visited with the Umbers a few moons ago. Or kissing girls and doing other things - oh, I don't know what I'd do with girls or boys, I haven't done anything yet, my good septa! Please don't look so scandalized, dear holiness, you know I am just a little maiden! Please pray hard for our lord Baratheon here, so I wouldn't have such liberty myself in the name of justice. " 

Brandon Stark, who was already halfway drunk, stood up and raised his glass, loudly seconding her declaration, "Here, here! See how clever the future lady of the Stormland is, good people? That is my sweet sister right there, who beat Robert in horse racing and brought down a buck yesterday!" and all the crowd cheered and drank to the little clever lady they thought she was...

- _Fools, you don't really understand what she just declared and what you are drinking to!_

Stannis didn't know what to make of that. Lyanna Stark was far too intelligent and too resourceful to suffer in silence if Robert would ever misbehave and bring shame to their Houses again.

\- Does she trust Robert now? Robert is absolutely infatuated with her and hasn't touched any serving girls since Harrenhal. Would she stop asking her father to change his mind?

That night, when Lyanna carried Renly to his room and put him to bed, she opened the window and a small owl flew in. She showed the bird to his sleepy brother. 

"See this owl, Renly? this is a special messenger bird to you and Stannis from me. Normal ravens could get intercepted and shot down by marksmen. This one travels at night so no men with a bow could bring it down. Can you keep the secret? Send a small letter with this one at night, it will come back to you the next night. Feed her and let her sleep during the day. Can you do that, Stannis? Renly won't be able to take care of the bird and make sure to burn the paper afterwards."

"Is it common to use owls in the North? I never heard of owls delivering messages." Stannis was so impressed.

"Not unheard of, I think some do in the true North. But this one was trained by me. If this one dies or goes away, I'd send a new bird, mostly night birds like owls or small and grey doves that won't be shot down by enemies targeting ravens. I have a few in stock, but it is a hard work, so please keep it secret."

Stannis and Renly readily agreed - or Renly just fell asleep.

\-------

Stannis waited patiently for the nightfall. When the darkness fell, he retired to his chamber - the Lord's chamber - and practiced breathing and balancing exercise for a while. (he hired a Dornish spearman following Lyanna's recommendation from her messages : 'you are a tall man and need to learn more how to take advantage of your physique. Consider employing a tutor from different discipline of fighting skills') When he's sufficiently exhausted and covered in thin sweat, he washed himself and changed into sleeping clothes in total darkness ('get familiarize with darkness and train yourself to be able to sense as much as possible and move as freely as you can.') Then he opened his window and waited for the owl to return.

He regretted not being able to keep those messages. Sometimes Lyanna send drawings of North via normal ravens for Renly to keep, as small children are easy to forget people they don't see in person for a time (which Renly loves and treasures absolutely). But Stannis doesn't forget who is sending messages how to improve himself and better his House. Whom he send in return his news, suggestions and ideas via every returning owl - normally every three nights, or four days. Only there was a five-nights break once, that was when she had to ride to Dreadfort (now renamed as 'Wolfshold') to rescue her brother. It boiled his blood when he found out what happened in the retched place and how nearly Brandon Stark died, how dangerous criminals the attackers were - Renly demanded to call the banners and sail to the North at once - which Stannis wholeheartedly wanted too, but it was clear she already won her battle and dangers were dealt with. When the official raven came the next sennight, simply stating House Stark demolished a criminal uprising at Dreadfort and renamed the keep, Brandon Stark was taking the Black and Ned Stark was made the heir to the North, Stannis felt strong shiver running down to his spine. 

Somehow he was wondering if Lyanna was able to demolish criminal uprising single-handedly, and unmake and make heir to the Great House.

_'We could do things my father and Robert cannot do, Stannis, for betterment of our House.'_

Stannis was in awe of this exceptional northern woman, marveled at how she had come to their lives and wondered if she really was send by the Seven.

(((Phew, that's a wrap for this long POV chapter!! Have you noticed Arya was careful not to say Stannis'd be Lyanna’s best friend? _\- Watch it, Howland was the most important friend of Lyanna before and that was very important for Jon. The Reeds were even more important ally to us than Baratheons, remember?_ I would have write it if it was Arya's POV, ha ha. sorry if my writing was not clear enough. Next chapter would be continuation of chapter 8, of the happenings in the North. Dun dun dun... )))


	10. Kisses and weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned’s wedding has been hastened by a certain little sister being randy. Robert is struggling with his first job. Lyanna chose her own place instead of Tower of Joy.

(((Please excuse this story being a crack-fic; a badly written one at that. It’ll be messy and sometimes will be edited after publishing. I'll notify on the next chapter in such cases. 

Speed is the key for me, so for the sake of fast writing, this chapter will have mix of styles (some plain lines and some POVs))))

**Wolfshold (fmr.Dreadfort)**

Lord Stark receives ravens from the Tullys and Arryns. They are in hurry to wed both Tully sisters as soon as possible, suggesting Lord Stark just to ride with Eddard to Riverrun without much of guests or gifts. The Starks get better understanding from another raven from Elbert Arryn to Eddard. Elbert had eloped with Lysa Tully, apparently she was heartbroken from death of a childhood friend, 'what do you do when a sweet little maiden is in need of comfort..?' Elbert wrote, much to Eddard's amusement, he also added: 'I can't help my virility creating a child so soon'. So that was that.

Elbert had visited Riverrun some moons after Harrenhal, as the Tully sisters did not come to the tourney. He needed to fine-tune his betrothal and investigate if the Tullys were having feud with the Whents (- no, that was not the case, Lord Tully just lost a ward and the girls were sad). Now the Tullys are pushing for the double wedding as soon as possible to cover up Lysa's scandal.

**Eddard**

Eddard was riding hard to Winterfell to get ready his retinue and bring his brother Benjen, as his lord father wanted to show off that he still has two strong sons to inherit the North after losing Brandon to Night's Watch. Lyanna would have to be the Stark in Winterfell for two moons.

\- What an inconvenience for the Northern lords, who just travelled to and fro Wolfshold.  
Ned didn't mind not having too many guests for his wedding. Well, he had not have much expectations on his wedding.

He did not know he'd marry so soon till a moon ago. He vaguely thought his father or Jon Arryn would find him a suitable match after Brandon-Catelyn and Lya-Robert's weddings. He had fleeting hope in Ashara Dayne at Harrenhal, which had never gotten any further than shy looks and short conversations.

Ned was not sure if lady Catelyn would be happy to have him instead of handsome Brandon. 

\- Would she have eloped with someone else, if she knew she had to wed me?

Funnily enough, Lyanna had warned him and Robert possibilities of the betrothals getting broken by people running away or change of circumstances - when they were at Storm's End.

"Anyone could die before wedding. Or one could run away - can you imagine Brandon running away with Barbrey? or, imagine people like Prince Oberyn run away and become a sellsword if he's unhappy with his older brother- don't you see?  
If our brother run away, you have to take over his duty, Ned. It is absolutely the most important of all marriage alliances, between the heir of Winterfell and the first daughter of Riverrun, that is. We already have good alliances with Baratheons and Arryns. But Lord Hoster wouldn't care for us unless his Catelyn become the Lady of Winterfell. And as far as I know, Catelyn is honorable, dutiful and beautiful. She really is the best bride."

_\- Now it came true. I am taking over Brandon's duty, the best bride, and became the heir of Winterfell._

He reflected that peculiar discussion between his sister, Robert and himself - Lyanna pointed out the weakness in their Houses and how they could strengthen their Houses by different marriage alliances, changes in trades and long-term investments. Naturally Robert was only interested in the marriage part - only between himself and Lya.

"I am not saying we should not marry, Robert. I just want all the possibilities to be counted in and discuss them honestly among ourselves. As I told you, our houses are already allied. I want to make sure we know what we are getting ourselves into, and what we are missing out."

She then explained all possible matches, and benefits and costs of each cases - the extent of the possibilities she presented to him and Robert was truly mind-blowing. - _When have you come up with all these things, Lya?_

Then she warned his friend seriously:

"Don't forget, there are only three Baratheons left in the whole world, Robert. Even fewer than Targaryens, Starks, Arryns and Martells. Only Tullys are as few as your House. Do you know how many Lannisters, Tyrells and Greyjoys are out there, my lord? Storm's End is in danger not because it lacks military strength, but because you Baratheons are not defending your House well enough."

Lya proved her point by telling them how she made Renly to tell her all his family secrets and how she stole the storage key bundle from Stannis.

"The most important assets of House Baratheon and the biggest vulnerabilities are the same: you, Stannis and Renly." she continued without blinking.

"You don't look after your relationship. You abandoned your brothers and chose to stay in Vale. Stannis is too proud and had too many bad memories of you. Renly is too starved for affection to suspect anyone. And all of you are stubborn as mules. Anyone could use this crack between you three brothers. I have been here only a sennight, and I learned all secrets from Renly in four days. Took me six days to steal this key bundles: three days to establish Stannis' trust in me and three more days to lure him to kiss me so I could steal it." 

As red-faced Robert was about to curse and go out to find Stannis, Lyanna pulled him with one arm and opened the door with another, calling out: "Come in, my good ladies!"

Five different servant women came in and placed one item each on the table and left: a delicate golden ring, a raven message, a smallclothes (looked like Robert's), a small but expensive looking dagger and another key bundle.

"I have paid these servants to distract you with their bodies and steal these things. Have you even noticed these things were missing, my lord?" she raised one eyebrow at Robert. Robert was gaping like a fish.

"I know, I know, you have not bedded any women since Harrenhal. But still you are far too easily distracted and it does put you in harm's way, Robert. You are not in any position to blame Stannis. None of these women could steal anything from him. Only I succeeded." She placated him by holding his hand gently, then took out Robert's hunting knife (Jon Arryn's gift, the most prized possession of his!) out of her breeches (wait, _where?_ ) and placed it on the table. 

"Seven Hells, Lya!" - both Ned and Robert exclaimed.  
Lya just gave Robert a long look.

"Most of all, know this: the weakest of weakness is the growing distance and resentment among yourselves, three Baratheon brothers." Lyanna was almost sad.

"It is precisely the opposite of us Starks. Our greatest strength is in our unity. That's why it was easy for me to notice your cracks. Some people would be also able to figure it out eventually, if you keep going on this fractured way. And believe me my lord, they will use it. Your enemies will work you three against each other to bring down House Baratheon."

All blood had drained from Robert's handsome face then. _Oh, Lya!_

**Robert**

Robert was used to ponder why his job sucked. The king was crazy and Viserys was sick, Pycelle was running as if the Red Keep was on fire, with no good results, pyromancers were failing everywhere, according to the king - Robert wouldn't know what was counted as success or failure for alchemists, even if his life depended on it. He'd just send the gold cloaks to hasten them, arrest them, or question them as the king demanded. 

_\- I thought I'd have a lot of adventures,_ he wrote to Ned.  
\- _my lady love is running with direwolves, fighting grim criminals in the North and I am chasing old asses of maesters and pyromancers in this stinking city,_ he complained to Ned, which he must have forwarded the words to Lyanna, to whom Robert didn't dare to write as he had nothing to make her proud.

 _\- the King is preoccupied with family matters, that's only natural,_ she wrote, _\- you could be the acting protector of the people of King's Landing in his behalf.  
_ ‘Support the queen as much as you can. Be the hero of people. You can protect women and children without being a knight. I hear corruption is ripe within the ranks of the gold cloaks. How about investigating it and clean the rotten parts discreetly? Think of it as a long mission of reducing number of hyenas in Red Mountain. If you kill them all at once, the territory would be overrun by rodents. Identify the worst, kill off one hyena at a time. You would earn good will and favorable reputation slowly but surely. Become a hero without anyone noticing and acting upon to stop you.‘

\- _Wise words, from such a small lady, my Lyanna._

He smiled fondly. Like a lovesick fool he was, he kept the letter and looked at it often.

Well, he had good rapport with the queen, or rather, a start of it, before Viserys got sick. Queen Rhaella invited Robert to dine with her and Viserys a few times, as she was cousin to his lord father. But once the young prince got sick, the king went even more paranoid and the queen was praying in the Sept or keeping her son's bedside. The king would mainly shout at him to arrest someone, punish someone, or get out of his sight. The only fun was occasional sparring with Ser Barristan, or any Kingsguards he could get hold of, or drinking with some Stormlanders and Valemen in the city after work. He desperately wanted to go to Ned and Elbert's wedding but the King was not in the mood of granting holidays. Robert drank pretty heavily that night to quell the disappointment. 

The tavern had a sweet serving girl with golden hair, Clementine, who said her father was an old knight without any land, from Claw Isle. He'd been frequent to the place and wouldn't have hesitated bedding her if it was anytime before Harrenhal. 

\- _You are the head of your House, leader of your brothers. They'd be lost without you._

That was the most shocking thing his Lyanna told him. Not that she killed a buck with a small axe, not even that she kissed Stannis. Lyanna told him his brothers needed him desperately. Robert never thought Stannis needed him - maester Cressen was there to advise him, Stannis could do everything Robert does. Renly - was a babe. He had nurses and servants.

\- You, Stannis and Renly would be used against each other and that would be the end of House Baratheon. 

Robert shivered.

_\- I won't let my House to die out. House Baratheon will prosper, win all the battles and take all the glory in the world!_

((( In my head, Arya as of this chapter is in the process of getting melded with Lyanna, but still has her darkness and coldness from her original life: she witnessed major stuff in 8-10 years of age (let's not list them), had been not had enough food for most of years between 8 and 15, went through Facelessmen training (how to spy, how to lie, how to detect others' lies, how to act and seduce professionally as well as how to kill) and had a very rigid survivalist life till the victory of New Dawn. And years of warging into animals also brought a lot of animalistic character into her mind and behavior. Finally, warging into teenage wolf-blooded Lyanna is also affecting her a lot. Sooooo, yes sorry I'll shut up and get on with it...)))

**Rhaegar**

Rhaegar tried not to look surprised when a raven landed on his shoulder on their way along the Long Lake. He and Arthur have sent Oswell to the East-watch-by-the-sea to take his ship back to White Harbor, in case they needed a quick exit from the North. Lady Lyanna sent him a raven describing which route to take and how to hide their fire at night.  
\- How could this raven find me?

A few days later she intercepted and led them to Winterfell. She rode like a centaur. 

She guided him and Arthur through secret passage via edge of godswood, hiding their horses - here he couldn't cover his surprise - she called a huge direwolf to guard them (apparently it was called 'papa wolf'). From that point he and Arthur lost their words and just followed her.

Winterfell was magnificent, its godswood was vast and ancient. She led them to secluded corner of the woods where hot spring was accessible without risking at one's privacy. She instructed them to take off their travelling garments and armors and clean themselves. It was already sundown and no one was around. By the time Rhaegar and Arthur were nearly done with cleaning themselves and relaxing in the water, she came back with small lantern, simple clean clothes for them to change, accompanied by a hound-sized direwolf. 

"Whoof, how many of those wolves are around here?" Arthur mock-swore.

"Direwolves. Not many south of the Wall, we have a pair which had four pups. One pup for each of my siblings. Blue will be our watch here now." Then she removed her clothes in one swift movement and joined them in the water.

Rhaegar would be lying if he was not attracted to this very mysterious, wild and beautiful young woman. He was extremely attracted. Especially since she had surprised him in every steps by competing as a mystery knight, told him off his misinterpretation of the prophesy, and somehow prevented him crowning her as Queen of Love and Beauty in the tourney.

It has always been easy for him to win ladies affection. When he identified Lyanna Stark as the Ice needed for his Fire, he didn't worry much that she would not be attracted to him. He prepared the crown of winter roses, manipulated the list with Lord Whent and arranged his victory with Kingsguards. But Lyanna Stark proved herself to be wiser and more able than he could ever imagined.

"My lady, you said you've seen the hero of prophesy. Did he also take bath in this hot spring?" he asked.

"Well, which of them? The Northern ones grew up in Winterfell, so of course. The other one, your sibling, also did a few times, when they were fighting all together during the Long Night. But not on this spot. Then the warm water retreated much further back, they had to go down to the underground spot to access the warm water. The Long Night was very cold and fierce. This godswood were very few upper ground that was not completely frozen." her answer was very grim.

"So one of the three heads of the dragon is my sibling, and another one was my child, who was raised as a Northern bastard. But how come you are not certain of the third one, if you truly seen the future, my lady?"

"There was one who claimed to be your child, of whom no one could verify the claim. The one had silver hair and purple eyes, but was never taken by dragons as a rider." she stated simply.

"There was another person, didn't look like a Targaryen, but was somewhat had closeness with one of the dragons. That bond was not strong enough to ride the dragon in battles, but was allowed to get close to the dragon and to have a handful of rides when another rider was accompanied. No one thought that one was one of the three heads then, but looking back, I suspect that one could have been a secret child from your family somehow. Did work in battle strategies and other political plans greatly, as one of main leaders in the future, that one. Your father had some mistresses, and your mother had many dead babes, so who knows?" she shrugged nonchalantly. 

"One of the reason why those two didn't count much was, there was another, whom did have a title of a prince, made himself a dragon rider by blood magic and got hold of ancient dragon binding tool. The world suffered a lot from that treachery." she stated plainly to his astonished face. _\- A dragon binding tool? Blood magic?_

"The three dragons were great help in some battles, but were also sources of great struggles and tragic accidents. That is why I am not kissing your Targaryen arse. I honestly think we Starks could bring the New Dawn if we were not weakened by unnecessary wars and treacheries just before the Long Winter. If we had kept ourselves away from Southern greed and wasteful schemes, I believe we could manage without the dragons. We had other allies, more loyal and honorable ones. True friends who didn't ask for rewards nor seek personal glory. " 

"Better allies than dragons? Who could that be?"

"Northerners, of course. The North Remembers. The Night's Watch. Starks have been manning the Wall for thousands of years." She stated proudly.

"And children of Baratheons, Tullys and Valemen. Some great honorable ones of old First Men blood from further South. Why do you think I am letting my father to court them?" she smiled, as if remembering fond memories, and turned to Arthur:

"In fact, I did see my niece with your nephew in this very spot, one of the days before the hot water retreated. Him and a child of Robert. They were one of the most loyal friends of hers." _\- A nephew of Arthur and a child of Robert?_

"Why are you surprised? Baratheons are your closest kin. Daynes are of the First Men. Do you think their blood is not as worthy as yours?" she challenged him as if to defend her own friends.

"Not at all, my lady. I've heard you visited Storm's End. I am merely jealous the attention Robert is receiving from you. If you are still to wed Robert, how would this hero of ours would come to the world?"

She shrugged.

"I don't think the child should be known as yours nor raised as a prince. I’ve seen he was a Stark bastard and a Northman through and through. If the gods are truly intended to bring him to this world by your seed and my womb, I'll raise him as my natural child."

 _"You would deny me my child?"_ Rhaegar raged.

She raised one eyebrow. "Is claiming this child as yours more important than saving lives of your _existing two children_? Your wife, thousands Dornish and Northmen? Tens of thousands of children who died and suffered in the war?" She didn't even raise her voice, deadly calm.

"I wouldn't make any child with you if that is your intention. You are free to leave."

She got out of the water swiftly, dried herself efficiently and pulled back on her simple shift. Arthur followed the suit quickly, as did Rhaegar.

Before they could even fully clothed, she had a blade on his neck and the direwolves were upon Arthur.

"The old gods granted me the vision of my niece's life. It was not some cryptic words from mad woman you coaxed out by singing pretty songs. I saw how my child and my niece suffered, how the half of my family were dead! The North, all of Westeros suffered, hell, all of _your_ family were dead except mad Viserys and the youngest one, who lived in exile all their lives! It all started by you taking me away from my family and Baratheons. You won't have your way this time. Heed my words or leave." _she snarled._

She started walking towards the keep, one wolf in front of her but another stayed by the waterside, and Arthur was looking at him helplessly.

Rhaegar realized he had no choice.

They followed Lyanna Stark in silence.

\---

Fun fact: Petyr Baelish was the first one Bran killed in this past timeline, even before Roose Bolton. Arya just didn't hear of it for a while. Bran is working hard to wed his parents while saving uncles and aunts, you know? :-) 


	11. Unmake, make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can one undo history but keep the good things?  
> Arya and Lyanna have a girl-talk.  
> Arya is struggling to follow the path of memories in a new world.  
> She makes plans with Howland Reed, leaves breadcrumbs for papa Rickard and Robert.

(((opening note: I've edited a bit of wording in the previous chapter (ch.10)- in Rhaegar's POV part. My apologies for the early readers, please revisit chapter 10.

This chapter (ch.11) was written in various POVs many times, but in the end I've decided the most drily written version to be published. Speed is the key for me to keep writing this story and I know it's the only way to complete it. So, it's not in POV, less descriptive but more plot would be covered :-) )))

**Winterfell**

After everything being said and done, Arya was unsure if her aunt still wanted her prince - she knew Lyanna's romantic feelings for the prince has been changed significantly. Regardless of the confident face she'd showed to Rhaegar, Arya was anxious not to miss the possibilities for Jon to be born and as well as for the the dragons to be hatched. Could he be born if the time is not exactly the same? Could he be born by another man? Arya wanted to make sure Jon would be born, but unsure how to make it happen. Then, now, despite her aunt staying in the North, the gods had brought Rhaegar to her - it felt like an answer to her unasked questions, or a sign.

\- I know not if it's work of the old gods, or whatever higher power which steers the history. But the prince has come for you all the way and as you've seen in the hot spring, he would be willing to bed you, dear aunt. Will you bed Rhaegar? 

Her aunt deliberated. Arya could feel the conflict of her emotions, fear and guilt of the consequences Lyanna had seen from Arya's time, but also she was fascinated by glimpse of Jon, the hero son she had with Rhaegar, the babe she gave birth to but never had known. Lyanna’s resentful feeling of her father Rickard was lessened, and also afraid of war and death.

\- Would I live to meet and raise the child myself, this time?

\- I know not, dearest aunt. I’ll do everything in my ability to keep you alive, for Jon to know his mother’s love. But if you die again, I will make sure he is safe and loved, and to be raised as a Northman through and through. I swear by the gods old and new.

Slowly Lyanna allowed her mind to come forward for Arya to feel her remaining feelings for the prince, and doubts and insecurities of a young maiden.

\- It's just coupling aunt, it's most natural thing between grown woman and man. Do not think you are doing something wrong because you are not absolutely in love with the man. I am pretty sure my father and mother was not in love when they made Robb, but he turned out fine. As long as you are attracted enough to actively agree and willingly participate, it's the most natural thing to do.

Arya ensured her aunt, flashing her memories of people she'd seen in her past, engaged in couplings, not necessarily in love but finding comfort and pleasure in flesh freely - mostly in Braavos, among Free Folk and during the Long Winter... which might have been a bit of her own.

\- Oh, my dear niece.

\- I'll stay with Blue when the time comes. If you change your mind, just say stop or no, we will come and spare you from what you do not want.

So it went.

Blue had led Rhaegar and Arthur to Brandon's old room. Earlier, Arya had prepared beddings, waterskin, and made fire in the unused fireplace. She had brought bowl of water, oil and washcloth to the room without drawing attention from servants.

She approached the prince and felt her aunt’s heart skipping. Lyanna lifted her face and simply said: "I am a maiden, untouched. Do your very best to make it pleasant for me."

After staying with her aunt till very last moment to make sure she was still willing, Arya retreated to Blue and went out of the door to guard it with Ser Arthur. The knight eyed the hound-sized direwolf pup suspiciously but did not say anything. She calmly listened to her aunt in case she'd need her help. Arya was thankful she was in Blue, the mind of young direwolf pup having much less emotions and her human memories were subdued.

The day after, Ned arrived from Wolfshold with news of Lysa Tully and Elbert Arryn, plunging whole Winterfell into frenzy. (Look, one of Ned’s company is maester Luwin!). In the middle of the hustle and bustle, Arya made sure Lyanna could have enough time and peace to conceive, enlisting all three direwolf pups and papa wolf. She led Rhaegar and Arthur out of Winterfell after three nights, instructing them how to reach White Harbor as unseen as possible.

Once Ned and Ben left to Riverrun, she sent birds for Howland Reed, inviting him with his new wife, to visit her as honeymoon if they wish. She sent two good horses with handful of guards to Moat Cailin, to welcome one of the most important allies of House Stark.

Blue could sense it once the implantation of babe was complete in Lyanna - smell of pregnant female. A faint beginning of a new life. Arya was so relieved. 

Howland and lady Jyanna arrived at Winterfell in a fortnight. Lyanna revealed that the couple they would have a greenseer among their future children, and their children would be very important friends with Ned's children. One of Ned’s children would eventually be the most powerful greenseer in history himself by tutelage of the Reed siblings. Howland revealed his own green dreams about Lyanna, direwolves and sea. The three discuss how to nudge Lord Stark and her brothers to prepare for the long Night instead of wasting blood of Northmen for Southern ambition. 

Lord Rickard Stark came back with Benjen, earlier than Ned who is travelling slowly with his new lady wife. Lyanna informs her father that Long Night is coming during Ned's time, and the North should prepare for it, slowly and surely. She reveals some parts of her plan to Lord Rickard and manages to get his initial blessing to act upon it. She left instructions to Benjen and the Reeds and sails to King's Landing at once.

**King's Landing**

Arya arrived at King's Landing in squire's clothes and short hair, with Bolton's jewels and coins she took from former Dreadfort and a few men her father let her 'borrow' from the North. In daylight, she went to scout in the port looking for a certain smuggler and collected news and gossips around the city. In the evening, she visited a higher-end tavern for food and two more lower-end ones for drink and gossips of a certain young and handsome Master of Laws.

The alchemists who work for the king had been very unsuccessful lately, they were increasingly often punished and just got a new leader after the old one's executed. Prince Viserys had been severely ill for many moons and it was rumored the king had prisoned the Grandmaester Pycell and other maesters in their part of the keep, banning them to come out of it until they find the cure.

Robert had been extremely distressed by witnessing a head pyromancer being burnt alive by the king. He ended up seeking comfort in arms of Clementine. By the time Lyanna arrived to the tavern's upper room where Robert was sleeping with Clementine, Ayra could feel Clementine was with a child for a few moons. She saw the blonde woman’s shape of forehead, eyebrows and hint of slightly dimpled jaw.

\- Gendry! She is Gendry's mother.

Arya felt a huge relief again, but slightly abashed as she realized she hadn't worried over this particular babe's conception as much as she did for Jon's.

Lyanna was not upset, she seemed more curious about how Robert's older bastards would become friends with Ned's children rather than being offended by finding Robert in another woman's bed.

Arya proceeded to wake up the couple. She handled easily extremely alarmed, then ashamed, and later increasingly clingy Robert. 

\- No, I do understand the king has been mad and I am sorry you have to deal with that man as your day job. No no don't you dare to blame Clementine for this, her only fault was falling for you. She has a good reputation around here and will probably be a good mother if you see to her housing and income. I'd prefer you keep to one woman rather than whoring yourself to many unknown women. 

After forcing her to repeat that for ten times or so, Robert finally stopped asking Lyanna’s forgiveness for being with another woman and saw there were bigger things in play.

"Why are you in King's Landing Lya? This is not a safe place- the king, the king is doing a lot of unusual things. He just sent order to all highest lords to send their maiden daughters to Red Keep. He wouldn't tell us in small council why! I am afraid he is trying to find another bride for Rhaegar!"

"Worry not, Robert. I am leaving Westeros. I'll be staying in Essos for a while doing business for my father. You have to keep your head down, stay strong for the babe and your brothers."

"Essos? where are you going, Lya? I'm coming with you!"

"No, you are not. I don't want to draw the king's attention towards me. I'm going in mission for House Stark. My loyalty is with my House first, remember? and yours should be with your blood too. You can't leave this babe, Stannis and Renly."

"But Lyanna! How will you live in foreign land alone? When would we get wed?"  
Robert started getting desperate.

"When the king finishes whatever he's planning with these maidens. When you have enough of adventures, thrill of bedding new woman and are ready to settle down. When I have had my adventures, my share of bedmates and get urge to wed." 

She calmly answered to his flabbergasted face.

"And I am not alone. I have servants and friends with me. I can speak Braavosi, enough of high Valyrian and bastard Valyrian. I’ll do my work for my house. How about you? How is your work with cleaning of Golden Cloaks going?"

Robert blinked a few times and slowly answered, "Ugh, I have sacked a handful of old and lazy ones. Those had been collecting small bribes for years. But one big man was actually a head of unit and I've made him choose losing both hands or Night's Watch. People actually cheered for me on the dock when we shipped him off to East-watch-by-the Sea with some other criminals and goods for the Watch."

"Great, excellent job, Robert! Now the most important thing is keeping their loyalty to you. Keep your head low among the highborns, especially in front of the King and the spider. Focus on training and keeping orders in the city. I'll send you messages via Storm's End, so it will look like you're getting usual picture letters from Renly."

When she thought she told him everything he needed and got up to leave, Robert surprised her by kneeling in front of her and grasping her both hands.

"Lyanna, I know I have poor showing of it but I love you, you are the love of my life! We could wed now-"

"Stop, stop. you stupid. Don't you know who is the real love of your life?" Arya bent and grabbed his tunic around his neck and pulled him up, his bulky body not coming up easily but enough to be face-to-face.

"NED. Ned is the most important person of your life. You want me because I am part of Ned." She whispered harshly into his face.

"And he is the most important for me, too. So don't you dare. Don't you dare to leave Ned alone when he just became the heir of the North. Don't you dare to be drunk and wasted when there's a bloody war brewing, when the king, the prince or anyone could harm Ned, could use your brothers for their own end. DON'T YOU DARE."

She let go of his tunic but kept telling:

"It's obvious the king and the prince will cause a war soon or later. The lords already started taking sides and you have to be smart. Keep your head cool and do not join anyone's fight unless someone comes for your brothers or Ned. I brought two men from White Harbor, they are skilled with means of passing messages between King's Landing and the North. Stannis will send you his own soon. You have to look after our brothers in my absence, alright?"

She gave him a long, hard look and Robert acquiesced.

Arya left Robert with two Northmen, asked Clementine to take care of Robert and easily stole herself into the street of Flea Bottom before dawn. At the high tide, she got on board a swift boat she hired, which is owned by one smuggler called Davos Waters. By the next day's afternoon, it approached slowly into Shipbreaker's Bay.

**Storm’s End**

Arya easily climbed into lower part of Storm's End's rocks at the sea. She quietly revealed herself and easily recognized by lower guardsman as their beloved future lady. She went back out to signal to Davos' boat to dock while the guards fetched their lords- calm and expectant Stannis and delightfully surprised Renly.

"My lady. We are ready with what you requested." Stannis greeted her stiffly trying to hide his excitement.

"Lya! Lya! You came back! You came back to me!" Renly attempted no such thing, jumping up and down.

Lyanna readily gave the younger one a big hug, as well as the older one - who were too startled to evade it, then even proceed to hug Maester Cressen, as if it's everyday thing to do.

"My favorite five-years-old in the world! wanna see what I brought for you?"  
She easily picked up Renly and started kissing his cheeks, showing him what Davos and the guardsmen are unloading from the small boat. When sacks of onion bulbs and potatoes are all moved, there were some bundles and boxes to be carried to the lord's solar.

Behind the boat, a flock of ducks were swimming towards them. Renly was looking with huge eyes in wonder.

"How? what are they, Lya?"

"They are my present for your next nameday, Renly. These birds are easy to keep, you don't need to feed them. They can eat warms in the beach and small fish in the water themselves. Just make some shelter on the lower wall of the keep and they will come back to you to sleep. You can eat their eggs if you want. But if you are good and patient, maester Cressen can help you to hatch the ducklings. Keep warm a bunch of them for eight and twenty days, if you’re with them when they’re hatching, the ducklings will follow you as their captain."

Renly was so excited the idea of becoming a captain of ducklings. Stannis led them to his solar while their steward see to Davos' comfort.

They had supper together while Renly was crowding her for affection and stories, she indulged him until the child became sleepy. When Renly was draped across her lap and his own chair, half asleep, Lyanna quietly informed Stannis and Cressen she will send more roots and ducks if they ever face a hard time, such as siege. 

"Do you think we will get besieged?"

"I know not. Rather, you may need to lock-in yourselves. I am sure some kind of fight will happen between the king and the prince, and it won't be wise for House Baratheon to take either side as you are so closely related to Targaryens. You should not get named as kinslayers." she warned them in grim face. She pointed the bundles she brought with her chin:

"I came with some medicines from the North and King's Landing in case they become scarce. You should see to local healers and Maester Cressen to be well-stocked as discreetly as possible. I would rather make sure you are prepared for all possibilities, Stannis. I've asked Robert to hold off any unnecessary bloodshed as long as he could, but you know how Robert could be."

"We already have been stocking much more food since your visit. We also increased our armory's capacity overall. If Robert needs us to come, Stormlands will be ready to march for him. If Robert needs us to stay put, Storm's End will be able to lock-in for two years." Stannis informed seriously. "We are more worried about you. You know the new rit from the king -"

"Yes. That's why my father is sending me overseas. Do not worry for me, you know I could take care of myself." she smirked, as if challenging him:

"I am going to surprise you with my work. I'll surprise you big time in six moons."

Stannis raised one eyebrow. "Oh? How can you so sure of the time?"

"It is something naturally happens in that way, my child." she made her voice like Old Nan's. "Just keep Storm's End safe and well-stocked till then. You will see."

Stannis met her playful challenge with his usual dead-seriousness. "You know I am able to keep my home safe and well-provided."

Lyanna beamed with proud smile. "I never doubted your ability, my lord."

She informed them how to communicate with Robert, Ned, and herself, and how to watch out fractions within Stormlands' bannermen and her other observations.

Lyanna and Davos left at the next daybreak - Lyanna hidden on a proper boat, a typical Stormland merchant ship sailing to Braavos for usual business, Davos following out discreetly in his own smuggler boat to Pentos.

(((more notes)))

Note 1: so I named Gendry's mother Clementine. It is a known Crownlander name in female form. I made her having kind of status which is not a real highborn but not completely low-born either. She's a daughter of old un-landed knight. You could think of the Heddle sisters in canon books. The Heddle sisters were descendant of a landed knight (their family owned the Crossroads Inn and surrounding land), whereas Clementine had to work in a tavern to make living for herself and her old father - that's my little made-up backstory for Gendry's mother :-) 

Note 2: thank you for following this very unruly written story. I am actually ambushed by different plot bunny which is AU of this story. I can't wait to complete this story and start that one, lol. Just thought that one had more convincing plot. So I'll do my very best to wrap up this story as fast as I can. I think there could be 2-3 more chapters for this one, let's see. Please feel free to leave your comments, they are carrots for my story bunny to complete this race :-)


	12. East, North and birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna|Arya assembles her crew.  
> Stark bros are busy working on their warg skills.  
> Targaryens are busy stirring up the shit.  
> Aaaaand enter the lions!

**Eddard**

Catelyn is sleeping peacefully. Ned still couldn't believe he's married to this beautiful Southern lady. Just a few moons ago, Winterfell was home for five Starks - his lord father, Brandon, himself, Lyanna and Benjen - now Ned was the only Stark in Winterfell. His heart ache a bit missing Lyanna and Brandon - Lya sent odd sea birds twice with news of her arrival in Braavos and meetings at Iron Bank. Brandon is at Castle Black, sworn to the Night's Watch living in harsh life which they all sometimes get glimpse of via their wolf bond. Ned is a bit nervous how Catelyn would take it when she realize her Northern husband is running as direwolf at night.

Ned couldn't believe his lord father let Lya leave to a foreign land alone, until he saw the raven from the king, summoning all highlords flowered maiden daughters to Red Keep. He realized how lucky his family was - he and Catelyn had wed barely two moons before the rit was sent, Lya left the North a matter of days before - Ned was sure Lya was still in Storm's End when prince Viserys died and the Kingsguards and high ranked knights of the loyal court were dispatched to escort the maidens from all Seven Kingdoms. Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of Kingsguards himself came to Winterfell to fetch Lyanna. He was most baffled to discover Lady Lyanna had left a moon ago to Essos, apparently expelled from House Stark. Ser Gerold demanded answer from Lord Stark himself, who responded that Lord Commander was welcome to the new Wolfshold to see he was not hiding his daughter anywhere. According to Jory Cassel, who escorted the Kingsguard's retinue from Winterfell to Wolfshold, his lord father told the southern knight that Lyanna was no maiden so she was not eligible for whatever the purpose of this call was. Lord Commander left the North in a huff, but still not skipping interogation of the Manderlys and the dock masters to check their record of Lyanna's departure to Essos - which Ned knew was forged a long time ago - Lya went to see Robert first, then visited Storm's End, which Ned was thankful for. At least Lya smoothed things over with the Baratheons before leaving, if there's any truth in what his father told the Kingsguard. Ned didn't want to think about that.

Ned was also thankful that Lya sent her direwolf, Blue, to the Wall to keep company of Brandon and Storm. Nearly every other sennight he as Frost ran with his little brother, Snowpaws (Ben changed his direwolf's name on their way to Riverrun. Their direwolf pups were already bigger than normal hounds and Ben wanted less childish name for his fierce direwolf. Southern ladies fawned over the new heir of Wolfshold and the pups made good excuse for Ben and Ned to escape those attention from time to time), Brandon and Storm would've been too lonely just themselves at the Wall. Papa wolf was with Storm and Blue, diligently ranging and hunting with his children. Mama wolf was staying with his lord father (even though his lord father doesn't seem to have wolf dreams), but often she joined Frost and Snowpaws to hunt when Frost come close to Wolfshold.

\- At least no one is truly alone,

That was his comfort, their wolf bond connecting them over such long distances. Ned was most thankful Lyanna had superior warging skill to guide everyone else. Otherwise him and his brothers would have thought they were just having interesting dreams. Also it was through his direwolf, he discovered his lady wife was with a child. Frost was increasingly protective of Catelyn. His wolf used to run to meet his packbrother and mama more often before, but as he could sense the babe in Catelyn growing, Frost started staying close to the lady lately. His Southern wife was a bit scared of the big animal at first, when she first met him at Riverrun. 

\- Now she enjoys strolling with Frost by her side,

Ned smiled. The Pack is growing, with Lya and his children, even though he avoided with all his power the thought of how Lya got pregnant herself.

(((fun fact: I made a joke of the youngest Stark brothers naming their direwolf too soon and eventually come to regret it, lol. Seriously Rickon, Shaggy Dog? So, Ben renamed his direwolf from 'Snowball' to 'Snowpaws', which is not much scarier either, I know ha ha)))

**Davos**

Davos has seen many strange things in decades of his sea-faring life, met many people of various cultures and customs, how the same things could be perceived differently or different things could serve the same purpose. But his new lady, is by far the most strange and wonderous person he'd ever met. Lady Lyanna Stark (who had short hair and squire's clothing) first hired his boat to smuggle herself and some goods from King's Landing to Storm's End, which turned out to be a test for his skill. Once he passed her test, she offered him a position at her service as captain of her fleet (in which his boat would be the first ship of her fleet, that is). At his hesitance, she readily offered a 1 year contract without taking any offence. She told him till then he could just work for her gold. Davos never met such an ambitious young woman before, he didn't know what to make of it. He accepted the 1 year deal, without much expectation of anything more than usual smuggling work. His lady proved him wrong ever since.

Firstly, his new lady knew things and involved him to act as extension of herself, not only as a simple smuggler. She asked his advices, took them seriously and included him making decisions on how to act upon her plans. She knew where was Thoros of Myr (Pentos), how to find him (make a bet in a biggest tavern for best fighter who could fight in the darkness, which the priest won as he lighted his sword with fire) and what to tell him to persuade the red priest to accompany Davos to Braavos (she's seen him reviving a deadman six times and they would fight in the North side by side - _what in the seven hells does that mean?_ ). 

And most surprisingly, the lady was able to get things she wanted. By the time Davos arrived back to Braavos with Thoros, Lady Lyanna already had set up her household- a housekeeper, who Davos guessed a retired courtesan of sorts, received them at a mansion located on the edge of Purple Harbor. There were some servants around too. Lady Lyanna was showing her pregnancy now, her growing belly contrasting the lean body. She sat with them with hearty evening meal and told them she also acquired some land in remote wood area of Braavosian Coastland. After the meal the lady had a short private conversation with Thoros, and the red priest became a member of her household.

Davos asked the lady how she got the mansion and land, she simply told him she purchased them from the Iron Bank- which, as far as Davos knew, was something unheard of. Iron Bank never sold land to foreigners - Lady Lyanna told him that she has proven to the Bank she was actually a Braavosi. How a trueborn noble lady from a Great House of Westeros could be a Braavosi? In fact, she spoke fluent Braavosi, knew where things are and how things are in Braavos. She had recruited three servants, a boy only a couple years younger than herself and his two younger siblings, all of them were former slaves ran from Myr via Pentos. She said she found them wondering close to her new land in the Coastland when she went to purchase it, and took them into her service in promise of fair wage and gentle treatment. The siblings were of Westerosi origin, in fact Northern, so perhaps it was not so strange she took them in and they were loyal to her in return. But there was something Davos couldn't point out, some kind of understanding between those young servants and their lady. They were in awe of her - they believed somehow she had saved them, guided them through the rough none-roads of no man's land from Pentos to Braavos. 

\- Is it a religious thing?

But it didn't make sense at all, as Lady Lyanna seems to collect many religions without being much devout to any of them. A Northerner born and bred under the old gods, she also was proclaimed as 'blessed by the Mother and Maiden' in Stormlands, and now had recruited a Red Priest who worships the Lord of Light. Strangely, she never prayed with Thoros but trained her sword with him (both were astonishingly good at it) and made him to train other servants. Other than that, she left him free to visit ports and taverns to preach or drink as he wish. 

\- Lady Lyanna is not truly expelled from her House. It must be a ruse to free her from her duties and enable her to act on their behalf in secret.

Davos seriously considered. How else a young, pregnant yet unmarried highborn lady is so unafraid and so sure of herself? But that doesn't explain how she know and do things so well which no Westerosi highborn lady has no business of knowing and doing. Why would various religious factions seemingly support her? 

Before he could figure out any answers, the lady sent him to King's Landing for a mission to find passengers and deliver them to Storm's End. Once again, she knew exactly where to find them and how to persuade them to follow Davos. 

\- How does she know these things??

**Tywin**

Tywin looked down from his window, to the battlement of Casterly Rock, where Kingsguard Barristan Selmy was preparing his retinue to escort Cersei to King's Landing. The most of them were haughty Crownlanders, whom wouldn't bend much to Cersei and her ladylike whims. Aerys already took his heir Jaime away from him, and now Cersei? Tywin was still undecided on his course of action. Cersei was most eager to follow them, as it was rumored since prince Visery's death, the Targaryens are looking for a second wife for Rhaegar to secure more heirs to the royal House. But Aerys could still have more children with Rhaella. Rhaegar had Aegon. Would it be really worthy endeavor to pursue that possibility? After everything already passed between himself and Aerys? At least the Dornish woman failed them, that was a small consolation. Would Rhaegar worth of his support? How long Aerys would be on the throne? How long Rhaegar would be, then how to remove Aegon and place his unborn grandchild on the throne?

Tywin knew the Starks, Arryns and Tullys completed their alliance, except Baratheon marriage. According to Selmy, Aerys sent Hightower to fetch the Stark girl. Starks and Baratheons won’t be pleased their precious wolf girl being dragged out to be the second wife of prince. But in the end, if Rhaegar chose her, Starks has nothing to lose. They will have control of Rhaegar against Aerys. Where does House Lannister stand, then? Join the bunch by giving Cersei to Robert?

\- Must I endure the insult again by the son, the same his father gave my House ten years ago?

If only his foolish boy was not held hostage by Aerys...

Would Rhaegar agree to free Jaime?

If he does, then what? Where does House Lannister stand while Starks, Arryns and Tullys sway the crown at their whim? Would Dornish be any of use?   
  


**Benjen**

Ben has been keeping things from his father and brothers. As the youngest, Ben took warging easier than his brothers. He also had more of Lya's tutelage, and less daily duties than his brothers at the beginning. Ben was never ahead of his brothers in anything before. It was heady feeling. He had glimpse of a whitecloak at Winterfell just before him and Ned were leaving to Riverrun, had noticed Lya warged to Papa wolf several times. Most embarrassingly, Ben was pretty sure Lya in fact, bedded the prince. At Winterfell. He was not sure if he could ever see his childhood home's certain corridor in quite the same way as before ever again. Lya was having a babe of dragon blood.

\- But oh Lya, why?

But still, he'd love to have nephews or nieces, he would love any child of Lyanna and Ned. Gods, he'd probably take in Brandon's child if there's any of his bastards were running about.

\- Could we say Lya's child is in fact mine? Would that help?

Ben blushed the idea of making a child of his own. Not that he'd ever done _that_. But it was not impossible. In fact, Ned got Lady Catelyn with a child already. Ben could have bedded someone at the wedding at Riverrun - if someone questions, couldn't he?

**Robert**

When Viserys died, the king burnt Pycelle alive for his sinful incompetence as the Grandmaester of the Seven Kingdoms. Robert was pretty sure the king got his queen with a child that night. Or, was it when he burnt one of the 'wisdom' pyromancers? The more mad the king became, Robert tried harder to keep his head clean.

\- _You serve your House, have your fill of adventures and women. I serve my House and have my own fill. If you still love me when all was done and danger had passed, we could collect bastards of ours and see if we could live happily together,_ that was Lyanna's parting words came from Storm's End.

Robert never regretted enjoying his life before, never thought twice of getting drunk nor of enjoying women's company. Now it felt like any thrills he felt chasing skirts of women was gone. 

Stannis informed that Lya made them to watch out for spies and train troops as if a war was imminent. It was so hard to be discreet, but Robert was learning how to be discreet for the first time in his life. 

When the highborn maidens from all Great Houses and high lords of Seven Kingdoms started arriving to the Red Keep, Robert could not find a single lady who could hold a candle to his Lyanna- again, for the first time in his life, Robert found himself not interested in any of the maidens, just wishing all these to be passed so his Lyanna would come back to him.

**Stannis**

It was beginning of sixth month since Lyanna left. News from King's Landing is getting more strange by the day, about testing of the maidens and the king imprisoned the some holy sisters as well as the new Grand Maester for their alleged incompetence, which the Faith and the Citadel most strongly objected. 

The king also summoned Lord Stark, as his daughter was absent, to find out how Lady Lyanna was expelled from the North. Rumors were abundant accusing it was Robert whom smuggled his love out of the land, or it was Dornishmen who kidnapped the lady - apparently Prince Rhaegar declared his intent for the lady Lyanna and refused to meet any other maidens summoned by his father. 

\- But Lyanna is betrothed to Robert! House Stark is allied with us! 

Stannis couldn't help his fury whenever he thought of the prince taking Lyanna away from his House. If it enrages him so much, how would it be for Robert? Stannis was worried Robert might challenge the prince to duel. Would that be how the war broke out?

A guardsman ran into his solar.

"My lord! The smuggler came back! He has a woman and a babe. Maester Cressen is taking them to Maester's tower!"

\- WHAT?!

**Davos**

The sail back from Storm's End to Braavos was not easy voyage, but Davos was getting used to Shipbreaker Bay. They had to wait out a storm at the coast of Tarth for two days, but Lady Lyanna was too close to her due time and she insisted upon giving birth with both Maester Cressen and Thoros of Myr by her side. Lord Stannis was less than pleased to see his bastard nephew from King’s Landing, was enraged to hear Lyanna was also expecting a child herself, but in the end, he agreed to send Maester Cressen to Braavos to help Lyanna. He looked at the babe who just looked like young lord Renly (whom was fascinated by the babe 'Gendry' and wanted to play with him) and sighed,

“Robert brought this upon himself, I see. He made another bastard and Lyanna obliged us to accept one of her own. Damn woman.”

Then lord Stannis proceeded to grill him thoroughly on Lyanna’s new household and how the Braavosi were reacting to her new establishment- which Davos answered honestly as his lady instructed. 

Davos couldn't understand why the lady needed the Maester of Storm’s End. She had perfectly good household in Braavos, her own wealth was more than enough to hire any healers and midwives in Braavos.

\- Is the babe Lord Robert's? Is that why she wants to give birth with his maester?

The maester was welcomed readily and settled at her house. Lady Lyanna exchanged a few moments with Thoros, as if they already discussed and prepared things. 

\- Is she afraid of dying? losing the babe?

When he had a private moment, looking back, Davos realized the lady in fact made a lot of arrangement in the Bravossi household lately.

\- Is she preparing the possibility of her death?

When her delivery pain came, the whole household set upon work as the lady arranged earlier. Davos was pacing outside of the lady's chamber. Thoros was much calmer than himself, rested at his room, as if he was waiting for the moment he was needed. They took turns keeping vigil in front of the lady's chamber and resting their tired bodies. Two village midwives came to aid maester Cressen. Davos prayed to the Seven. By the end of second night, a storm was approaching and several rays of lightning struck some ships at the Purple Harbour, filling the humid air with smoke. Lady Lyanna gave birth to a healthy boy in the mist of smoke, beginning of the storm and queer red light flashing in the sky. According to Maester Cressen, the boy was named Jon Snow.

Even after the babe was born, the lady was not well at all. She lost a lot of blood, was in high fever - another healer was called in and Thoros gathered her blooded sheets and afterbirth and made fire sacrifice at the courtyard. 

The housekeeper also attended the fire, had also been giving her prayers at the Sept-beyond-the-sea, which Davos accompanied. The Northern servants visited the woods where the lady made likeness of Northern godswood. The household was asking for any gods to listen to keep their Lady alive. By the fifth day, the household took turns attending all three gatherings of prayers.

Eight days of prayers, Lady Lyanna's fever broke. 

"The Lady would live!" 

A midwife cried out, and the household took a collective breath out. Messengers were sent, servants started cooking for a feast, and Maester Cressen finally went to sleep in his own chamber.

(((note: thank you so much for a lot of kudos recently. When I first plotted this story, I took the warging too lightly. The meaning of sharing one body is getting heavier in my conscious by the day as the story progressed, and I've simplified the story a lot because of that. Ser Arthur had a lot more action, Ethan Glover and Varys had some too, and Bran was communicating with Arya much more directly - which I've cut down all. I've also grown fond of Lyanna and some other characters too much. I'll probably start a new story featuring Lyanna as herself after this story. Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts, too, this story is not finished yet, you know ;-) )))


	13. What to say to god of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birth of Jon in Arya's POV  
> Lyanna|Arya gets visitors.

**Arya**

Arya is floating between three big sea birds she trained to carry messages to Storm's End, King's Landing and the North. She is in and out of the cats of canals, those who frequent the Purple Harbor.

She is in a crow, on the edge of roof at the courtyard of her Braavosi household, where Thoros is circling a big fire and feeding it with Lyanna's hair a pinch by a pinch. Thoros was one of the preparation she made for the birth of Jon and possibility of Lyanna's death.

She procured all the relevant medicines, found and hired the best Braavosi healers, midwives and wet nurses, asked for Maester Cressen (Cressen is the only known healer in Westeros at the time of her life who's been able to stop spread of greyscale. And he delivered all three big-headed Baratheon brothers. He must have been really good at helping births!) as well as facilitating her household to keep praying for the gods (those had anything to do with her at least). She was doing her best to keep her aunt alive.

She left the ultimate instructions to Howland Reed before she left Winterfell, prepared letters to Storm's End and to Robert in the event of her death. Instructions to each members of her household were given, contract with Iron Bank signed and secured, and she discussed extensively with Thoros of all eventualities. Everything was put into practice accordingly.

But with Blue and her pack being so far away, Arya felt nervous anyhow. Would she be able to hang around if Lyanna's body fails and dies?

\- Am I even supposed to keep on existing in this time?

She wished she could talked to Bran. But Bran was away, after handing her considerable amount of raw gold nuggets via two pirates he possessed when she first came to Braavos. As it did in Dreadfort, it was awful to hear Bran through a despicable criminal - she longed to see Bran in his real self so badly. Bran somehow took the gold out of Casterly Rock, used the pirates to deliver them to Arya in Braavos. How he made it in time of her arrival in mere two days difference, she would never know. It funded her mansion and the coastland - idly she thought naming the Braavosi household "House Seastark" if grandpa Rickard need to disown Lyanna officially. Lyanna might not survive the birth even to get that far. Or, if some miraculous change happens to Aerys, grandpa Rickard could endorse Lyanna's presence in foreign land still.

All her idle thoughts and pacing in and out of various beings were halted when she felt Lyanna finally pushed Jon out.

!!! The burst of _LIFE!!!_

The feeling of her new pack mate being born was.... it was absolutely amazing! It was hundred times stronger joy and expectant feeling she felt when Mama wolf gave birth to Blue and her brothers!

_!!!JON!!!_

Last few moons she started staying out of Lyanna's skin more and more as the pregnancy progressed. It was uncomfortable to share her aunt's skin when she could feel the babe inside her moves. She started coming out of her aunt's skin and wondering in and out of other beings increasingly. When the labor started, she could feel the birth was close and it started feeling WRONG to be there, just like when Lyanna laid with Rhaegar - it felt wrong to be involved. Arya made sure to prepare for all possible outcome of the birth, but couldn't stay with her aunt as the babe's presence grew. What a relief finally the babe came to be its own!

And now, soon after the pure bliss and joy of her pack mate coming to life - she felt Lyanna's life started being draining out quickly with heavy bleeding.

\- _NO! AUNT LYA!!_

**Arya**

Arya comes to wakefulness. Her body is heavy and covered in cold sweat.

"...ya! Can you see me?"

... Father?

_Father father my father Ned Stark I love you father._

"It's me Ned, Lya! How are you feeling?"

He brings water to her lips and she barely manages to gather herself to make movement in her lips despite of her dry throat desperately needing water. He helps her to drink, slowly, the whole cup of it. 

"Father, Jon, Jon..."

"He is sleeping right there, Lya, Jon is fine, healthy babe. Oh sweet sister, I thought we were going to lose you..."

Slowly Arya realizes she is still in Lyanna's body.

\- WHAT? AUNT LYA? AUNT LYA???

Arya frantically reaches within the skin for her aunt's presence. 

\- Here, I am still here, dear sweet niece. 

Lyanna's presence was there, very faintly, but _there_.

"Oh gods, don't scare me like that ever again...." Ned and Arya said it at the same time.

She closed her weak eyes and took a few breathes, taking stock of her aunt's body and mind. She was very weak, both body and mind. Arya let the sleep take them over.

Shortly she woke up again, and Ned helped her to drink a bowl of broth.

It felt good to have warm liquid to fill her belly. Her heavy limbs felt like having tiny bit more strength, too. Then Arya's eyelids shot up:

"Father! Why are you here? When did you come? What about Robb?"

Ned looked down at her fondly.

"Lya, stop calling me father, do not tell me I look that old now, just because I am to become a father myself?"

He is clearly amused by his sister's confusion after many days of fever.

"Ben is the Stark in Winterfell for a while. Father was summoned by the king, we parted at White Harbor - he sent something for you, little sister."

And he gave her a brilliant smile.

"You heard while you are in fever, then? that I am going to name my son Robb? If it's a son, that is."

Arya attempted to smile.

"Yes, yes, better be a boy if he looks like you. Where is Jon?"

Ned helped her to sit up a bit.

Arya saw a wet nurse she hired holding a babe, coming closer to show her the babe. And next to her, Ser Arthur Dayne, who had been there silently as if guarding the babe.

"Oh Ser Arthur. Welcome to Braavos."

She managed to say that before taking all her attention over to babe Jon.

JON!

_Jon my brother Jon my favorite person in the world oh I love you Jon Snow._

Baby Jon was tiny but healthy and his Stark looks were already very apparent. She felt strong surge of love, protectiveness and ACHIEVEMENT.

\- Aunt Lya! You made it! Jon is here and you survived the birth!!

Lyanna inside her was rejoicing too.

\- _Oh my babe. My little pup, my son!_

"He just looks like you, Ned." Aunt Lya and Arya said at the same time.

Ned's eyes danced.

"It's good he's a boy, then, too?"

"Ahhh, Robb would be red-haired and blue-eyed just like mother, I mean his mother. He would be very handsome." she told him, with a grin.

Her heart was so full of joy and she started crying. 

"Oh, by the Seven! Why am I crying?"

"Dear my lady, it is common for woman to have lots of tears before and after birthing a babe. Both from joy and pain. It is known."

The wet nurse handed the babe Jon to Ned, who was also having moist eyes and huge smile on his lips.

Arya didn't bother to wipe her tears, just kept on grinning and letting her tears fell freely. 

\- Jon was born! Aunt Lyanna didn't die! Robb is going to be born soon!

All was well in the world, she thought falling slowly back to slumber.

(((note: well, consider this a Thanksgiving special, a gift chapter for family feelings :-)   
it is not moving the story forward much, but I couldn't NOT write about how Jon's birth felt like for Arya of this universe. It is a huge achievement - enabling Jon's birth without war and deaths of grandpa and uncle Brandon, AND keeping Lyanna alive.   
Now Bran and Arya's main goals are achieved - along with successful match-making of their parents and seeing it on course of Robb, Gendry, Daenerys existence as well as stabilizing Baratheon, Tully-Arryn and Reed alliances - I'll start moving this story quickly from the next chapter. In style of what I did with chapter 7 'Changes in North'. That's the plan anyway. Thank you for reading, have a wonderful holiday and please leave comments! )))


End file.
